Sangre y venganza
by Chicarvil
Summary: Wincest. Durante una investigación Dean desaparece dejando un rastro de evidente violencia ¡no ha sido voluntario! ¿Cómo va a encontrarle Sam? ¿Ha quien puede recurrir
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, aquí os traigo un ff que estamos escribiendo Parker (tambien conocida como duende nocturno o rubi) de supernatural. Aun no esta acabado asi que no se como ira la cosa. Espero que os guste. **

**TÍTULO: **Sangre y venganza  
**AUTOR: **chicarvil & Parker  
**FANDOM: **Supernatural  
**PAREJA:** Dean/Varios. Dean/Sam  
**CALIFICACIÓN: **Nc17  
**RESUMEN: **Durante una investigación Dean desaparece dejando un rastro de evidente violencia ¡no ha sido voluntario! ¿Cómo va a encontrarle Sam? ¿Ha quien puede recurrir?  
**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sí fueran de Parker serian mucho más felices, pero sí fueran de chicarvil los tendría escondidos, y bajo llave, seguro.  
Si Parker pudiera te mangaría la llave   
**SPOILERS:** ...De momento no pero ya avisaremos si hay alguno.  
**NOTA 1:** Nosotras no escribimos, conversamos y llevamos al teclado lo que los winchis nos susurran al oído.  
**NOTA 2:** Las dos estamos demasiado salidas y que no os hacemos responsables de lo que salga.  
**NOTA 3:** Esta iba a ser una historia sin sexo, ni wincest, ni nada de eso, pero una fusta, un látigo y no sé que más nos obligan a hacer cosas contra nuestra autentica personalidad... Lo que no significa que no lo disfrutemos.

--------------------

**Prologo**

Tenía hambre.

Mucha hambre.

Movió los cubos en los que los humanos tiraban la basura, lo había echo antes, sabia que allí había comida. Algunas veces era buena, otras no tanta. Pero siempre había comida.

Hociqueo con la cara, removiendo los desperdicios, llenándose la nariz de restos de algo que nunca había probado y que le provocaron un estornudo. Se paso la garra por encima para quitarse la asquerosa sensación.

Siguió rebuscando, hundiéndose hasta las zarpas en papel higiénico manchado mezclado con trozos de pollo y pasta de dientes. Sonrío al encontrar su recompensa. Un perro callejero que llevaba menos de dos días muerto. Mastico la fría carne y degusto la sangre seca que sabia ligeramente a orín.

No le importo.

Es mas le daba sabor.

La carne de animal era demasiado insípida, el era un ser de la noche y por lo tanto deseaba carne humana pero ese tema ya estaba hablado. Los humanos eran peligrosos, estaba demasiado débil. Pero...algún día...Algún día...

Un olor conocido e impío llego hasta sus manchadas fosas nasales.

Algo se acercaba.

Algo oscuro.

Más oscuro que ella.

Se retiro a las sombras, fundiendo su diminuto y maltrecho cuerpo con la oscuridad y clavándose los fríos ladrillos en la gomosa piel.

El ser paso por delante provocándole un ataque de pánico. No la buscaba a ella, es más, ni siquiera se percato de su presencia pero eso no significaba que no le aterrorizara lo que viera.

Con paso rápido se alejo del contenedor. Hoy iba a correr a sangre de algún humano y no quería estar cerca...por si acaso.

**CAPITULO 1**  
Sam arrastraba los pies como buenamente podía, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Aun no sabia a ciencia cierta que demonios pasaba en esa ciudad pero tenia una idea muy clara, a pesar de ser tan descabellada.

Cruzo la calle oscura en dirección al hotel, sin siquiera reparar en que no se había cruzado con ni una sola persona desde que se bajo del autobús, bostezo y se esperezo mientras daba dos robóticos pasos.

De verdad que estaba cansado.

Dean no solo lo había arrastrado hasta San Francisco, sin siquiera importarle el no haber descansado de la anterior cacería, sino que encima le había dejado solo para ir a ver al forense, alegando, según el, que tenia que hablar con la hermana de la ultima victima.

Y no es que tuviera que ver que la chica en cuestión fuera una pelirroja de las que quitaban el habla.

No...Que va...

Maldijo por lo bajo. Comprendía perfectamente la urgencia de la situación. Que siete personas murieran decapitadas significaba un demonio bastante cabreado. Sonrió divertido cuando nada mas llegar a la casa de la primera victima, su viuda le comento que la policía pensaba que era un asesino en serie. ¡Ja! La policía como siempre sin enterarse de nada.

El problema era que había demasiadas familias y demasiadas historias que corroborar, por eso tomaron la decisión de separarse. Dean se encargaría de las familias y Sam de los forenses. Chasqueo la lengua al recordar lo que su querido hermano mayor le dijo: _A ti te comprenden mejor, Sammy. Tienes cara de friki. _  
Y lo peor era que el muy cabrón tenía razón porque lo dejaron entrar sin ningún problema y prácticamente le dijeron todo lo que quiso.

Subió las escaleras que lo separaban del apartamento con paso cansado, bostezando una y otra vez mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho aquella extraña forense que le tiraba los tejos mientras le enseñaba un cuerpo sin vida.

_-Nada de sangre, un corte limpio en el cuello, nada de forcejeo.- _

Tenía una teoría sobre lo que podía ser lo que fuera que matara a aquellas personas pero primero tenia que comentárselo a Dean. Y después investigar un poco en el portátil. Ya que no estaba seguro al cien por cien.

Metió la llave en la cerradura con la firme promesa de descansar un poco, tal vez dormir un par de horas y luego ponerse a investigar. Todo se fue al traste cuando la habitación apareció ante sus ojos. 

Solo había estado en aquel dormitorio unos segundos pero estaba seguro de que no la había dejado así:

Una de las dos camas estaba convertida en astillas, la otra completamente volteada como si alguien hubiera utilizado el colchón como escudo. La televisión estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, empotrada en la pared a la altura de donde debía estar la cabeza de un ser humano. Todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo, tanto las armas como la ropa.

Había habido una pelea de las gordas en aquella sobria habitación de hotel. Pero no se preocupo (demasiado) ya que fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que Dean abría podido con ello.

Entro en la estancia con cuidado de no pisar nada, atento por si algo o alguien le saltaba encima.

Nada.

Ni un mísero ruido. 

-¿Dean?- su propia voz le sonó extraña. Terriblemente asustada. La mínima preocupación subió a ansiedad cuando no vio rastro de su hermano.- ¿Dean?.- volvió a llamar acercándose al baño, suponiendo que tal vez estaba limpiándose las heridas.

El alma se le cayo a los pies cuando al abrir la puerta vio un reguero de sangre, sangre roja, lo que significaba que era humana, la ansiedad se convirtió en pura histeria cuando lo vio.

_Un charco de sangre demasiado grande para ser bueno. _

Le despertó el dolor, un dolor y malestar como nunca había sentido y en su vida había sentido dolor muchas veces, al intentar incorporarse pudo comprobar dos cosas, la primera es que estaba atado y apenas podía moverse y la segunda es que además de dolorido estaba realmente mal porque apenas distinguía nada alrededor y sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Intentó adivinar donde estaba y como había llegado allí, pero estaba demasiado débil y confuso.

Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para distinguir lo que le rodeaba y poco a poco se fue haciendo una idea de donde estaba, no era un sitio demasiado limpio, ni ordenado y desde luego las "personas" que estaban allí se movían demasiado rápidamente como para ser humanas, no reconoció a nadie y pensó que o bien ellos tampoco sabían quién era él o tenían más ganas de jugar de las recomendables, en todo caso estaba vivo y ya conseguiría que se arrepintieran de la oportunidad que eso significaba.

Hizo otro intento frustrado de moverse y lo único que consiguió fue aumentar el dolor y las nauseas que ya tenía.

Entre las voces que le llegaban pudo distinguir una frase "Esta despierto, hay que avisar a Kate" ¿Se referían a él? ¿Quién era Kate y por qué tenían que avisarla? Demasiadas preguntas, ya lo pensaría más adelante.

Intento fijar su vista, pero apenas distinguía bultos, uno de ellos se coloco delante de él.

- ¿Ya despierto?

La voz le resulta vagamente conocida, pero no termina de ubicarla, parpadea varias veces intentando identificarla, pero no puede y nota como "eso" se acerca a él y le muerde en el cuello, nota fluir su sangre y como la vida se le escapa, no tiene opciones pero aún así intenta pelear, ella sube la cara y le obliga a tragar algo nauseabundo y después le dice:

- No vas a morir, no tendrás esa suerte, vamos a convertirte… Puede ser fácil o difícil y el proceso de conversión puede ser lento o rápido y siempre es doloroso, así que vamos a hacerlo difícil y lento, acabasteis con Luther y tú vas a pagarlo, además este nido necesita diversión, un poco de sangre fresca y alguien nuevo a quien machacar ¿adivinas a quién me refiero? Este es tú castigo y mi premio, he esperado mucho para vengarme y ahora eres mío preciosidad.

CONTINUARA.

--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Sam trastabillo y a punto estuvo de caer cuan largo era en el suelo de la habitación.

Sangre...mucha...mucha sangre.

No quería pensar de quien era. Tenía la firme sospecha de que se enfrentaban a vampiros y quería (deseaba) que toda aquel liquido rojo fuera de los no-muertos y no de lo que él creía.

_Porque como fuera de Dean... _

Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Desecho la idea con un manotazo al aire, como si así pudiera expulsarlo fuera de su mente pero todo fue al traste cuando sus ojos se clavaron en un fino hilo de sangre que se alejaba del baño.  
Se maldijo para sus adentros por no haberlo visto antes. Lo siguió con cuidado de no pisarlo, con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos y la respiración arañándole los pulmones.

La noche le acaricio la piel con sus fríos dedos, convirtiendo la cálida película acuosa que le recorría el cuerpo en gélida. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que el reguero de sangre estaba demasiado definido para ser casual. Lo cual significaba que:

_Era una trampa. _

Con la seguridad que la caza le había brindado, desenfundo el arma y siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso de las ganas de gritar lo estúpido que era por no haber cogido un taxi e ir directamente al motel, repitiéndose una y otra vez que si lo hubiera hecho lo que quiera que hubiera atacado a Dean no le habría encontrado solo y por lo tanto no habría podido cogerlo. 

Sacudió la cabeza, echando ese pensamiento de ella y se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo. La sangre lo conducía hasta un callejón oscuro. El lugar en el que seguro se abalanzarían sobre él.

Amartillo el arma, la alzo y apunto a la oscuridad, dispuesto a volarle los sesos a todo lo que se le pusiera delante.

La frustración aumento cuando nada pasó: Ni demonio, ni asalto... Ni siquiera sangre. 

_Nada _

Parpadeo confuso. Volvió sobre sus pasos para comprobar si el rojo reguero lo enviaba hacia el sucio callejón. Efectivamente. El rastro terminaba en la puerta de este.  
Aspiro aire, reteniendo una mueca de asco por la mezcla de olores y giro sobre si mismo. Observando las paredes, el suelo, la escalera de incendios a ver si allí continuaba el rastro. No le hacía falta mucho, solo un poco de ropa o un poco mas de sangre. Incluso agradecería un trozo de carne, aunque eso significara que lo habían mordido, pero al menos así volvería a encontrar el rastro.

No tuvo suerte.

En esos términos el callejón estaba completamente limpio, a pesar de toda la mierda y basura que lo atestaba.

Esta vez Sam no pudo ni quiso retener el grito que se formaba en lo más hondo de su estomago que se libero arañándole la garganta, cargado de dolor y de ira.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Acabasteis con Luther" _

Las palabras resuenan en su mente, más que el dolor, más que el peligro, más que la amenaza implícita en las palabras de la vampira, aún no puede enfocar su vista y se siente demasiado débil, más aún después de la nueva pérdida de sangre, pero ya sabe quién es Kate…

La primera bala que usaron del colt… Su primera cacería de vampiros… La última con su padre… Intento recordar todo lo que sabía de ellos, todo lo que John le conto en aquella cacería…

_"No les mata ni la luz del sol, ni una estaca en el corazón, la única forma de matarlos es decapitándolos._

No rechazan la cruz.

La sangre de muerto es como veneno para ellos.

Se les afilan todos los dientes cuando atacan.

Los vampiros se reúnen en grupos de ocho a diez, van a cazar en grupos menores y se cuidan entre ellos.

Se llevan a las víctimas al nido y las mantienen vivas, sangrando durante días o semanas" 

A él le tendieron una trampa, está casi seguro de que había cinco vampiros y en el nido ha identificado al menos otros tres, probablemente lo integraran ocho miembros y por lo poco que ha podido intuir esta en un sitio grande, un almacén abandonado o alguna fabrica, las voces resuenan y eso significa espacio y aunque a él le cueste concentrarse y enfocar su mirada por… Por la pérdida de sangre, los golpes, lo que le han obligado a tomar que le mantiene como intoxicado o lo que sea que le hayan hecho los vampiros, es un buen cazador, está entrenado para las peores situaciones y se esfuerza en reconocer contornos y formas, probablemente las ventanas están tapiadas, así que tiene claro que apenas hay luz, algo que no contribuye precisamente a mejorar su visibilidad.

Kate había dicho que le iban a convertir lenta y dolorosamente, bien, eso significa que tenía tiempo para liberarse o para que Sam le encontrara.

Podían ser semanas.

- ¿Qué pasa cazador? ¿Evaluando tus posibilidades? - Kate le agarra por la barbilla y mientras habla sonríe y le enseña sus colmillos. – No va a haber vuelta atrás para ti. De ninguna manera. Ni lo sueñes. Serás un vampiro y probablemente mates a tu hermano o él te mate a ti. Por mi como si os matáis mutuamente, en cualquier caso obtendré mi venganza contra los Winchester… Aunque si sobrevives no me importaría que fueras mi mascota, te ves realmente… Tentador.

Mientras habla se ha ido acercando tanto a él que sus alientos se mezclan.

Apoya sus labios sobre los masculinos para terminar besándole o, mejor dicho, intentando hacerlo. Ante la falta de colaboración de él se separa bruscamente y le propina un fuerte bofetón que hace que sangre por la nariz y la boca.

Ella le mira apreciando las marcas como si fuera un lienzo que está pintando y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar vuelve a golpearle, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…

Las magulladuras y laceraciones de su piel van tomando color y de la misma forma brusca en la que empezó a golpearle deja de hacerlo y comienza a lamer y succionar las pequeñas heridas. 

Dos vampiros se han acercado a ellos, uno tan alto o más que Sam y el otro aproximadamente de su estatura.

El más alto muerde a Dean en la muñeca, mientras el otro pasa sus dedos por el pelo del cazador, como una caricia, después los cierra bruscamente y le obliga a ofrecer su garganta, mientras le dice a Kate que no está bien que se divierta ella sola.

Kate ríe, no sabe que le gusta más si hacerle daño, beber su sangre o saborear su piel… El deseo es cada vez mayor, tanto que se ve a sí misma forzando los labios del muchacho, embutiendo su lengua y estudiando lentamente el interior de su boca, sin dejar de mordisquear sus labios. Desea empujarle sobre una mesa y montarle, casi está segura de que rugiría igual que el motor de una Harley.

Los tres vampiros, le hacen daño, lo saben y lo disfrutan, mientras el resto de los miembros del nido observan entre divertidos y excitados.

Los gemidos que Dean no puede evitar que se escapen de sus labios son el único ruido que les brinda, la única rendición.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam subió los escalones del porche con los hombros tensos y cargados de tensión. Una vez que termino de descargar un poco de la frustración que le recorría en el callejón, se encamino al recepcionista del motel que no corrió mucha suerte ya que aun se encontraba furioso, con él mismo, pero furioso. En principio solo pensaba hablarle, intentar sonsacarle información: ¿Ha venido alguien? ¿Mi hermano le dijo algo?... Cosas así. Pero el muy imbécil se le puso gallito, supuestamente pensando que ese chico de ojos de perro abandonado no le haría daño.

_Se equivoco _

Diez minutos después y muchas ganas de seguir golpeándolo, le estaba contando que una chica había preguntado por el apartamento en cuestión. No tuvo que insistirle mucho en que le diera su descripción.

Y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de una típica casa americana, con un porche precioso y enanitos de cerámica en el jardín. El alba despuntaba al fondo de la calle pero él ni siquiera lo veía, al igual que no notaba como los nudillos se le estaban poniendo morados junto con el clásico dolor que le acompaña. Soltó una risa seca, si Dean hubiera estado presente ante el "interrogatorio" de seguro que le soltaba alguna pulla sobre que ya no pensaba que era una chica. Pero Dean no estaba y algo le decía que no estaba nada bien. Pensó en salir corriendo hacia la casa de la joven nada más oír los lloriqueos del recepcionista pero prefirió asegurarse, prefería perder un poco más de tiempo y tener claro que la información era cierta a seguir una pista falsa. Así que hablo con varias personas que regentaban el hotel.

Todos coincidieron.

Llamo a la puerta con dos golpes secos y fuertes, y apretó los pies en el suelo preparado para cualquier cosa. Por la descripción que le había dado el conserje, la chica en cuestión era la hermana de la última víctima. Aun no tenía claro si los responsables de la muerte de su hermana la habían seguido al detectar el olor de un cazador o la muchacha los llevo hasta Dean con la intención de que él la salvara de morir. Con una frialdad que hasta a él le sorprendió deslizo su mano hasta la pistola que descansaba tranquilamente a su espalda, en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Miro de un lado a otro por si intentaban rodearlo y espero.

La puerta se abrió 

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 3

El arma hizo un ruido seco cuando la desenfundo, puede que la puerta se hubiera abierto pero no había nadie allí. Sopeso varias hipótesis: Desde un fantasma, hasta que la joven intentara tenderle una trampa.  
La segunda opción le parecía poco probable pero también se lo parecía que alguien pudiera raptar a su hermano. Así que opto por deslizarse dentro de la casa agudizando el oído y con el cuerpo en tensión. No sabía lo que le esperaba en el interior pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a encontrarse con una víctima desvalida.

Un pequeño hall le recibió en el más absoluto silencio, nada parecía fuera de lugar, de hecho si no fuera por el ambiente enrarecido parecería que nada pasaba. Hundió la nariz en el brazo que alzaba el arma y parpadeo con fuerza, parecía que allí había muerto alguien.  
Dio otro paso, teniendo cuidado de no pisar unos papeles que había en el suelo, estaba a punto de entrar en el salón cuando un fuerte golpe casi le hace saltar de su propia piel.

Respiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que había sido la puerta al volver a cerrarse.

_Un golpe de viento. _

Se tranquilizo volviendo a centrar su atención al salón. La pulcritud de la entrada chocaba con el caos que reinaba en la siguiente habitación. A simple vista pudo vislumbrar varios libros y revistas tirados en el suelo.

_-Parece que alguien ha salido con prisa.- _Curiosamente la voz que oyó en su cabeza no fue la suya propia sino que se parecía enormemente a la de Dean. Con el mismo desdén.

Sacudió la cabeza y se llevo el arma a la frente, respiro aliviado cuando el frió metal toco la frente. Estaba ardiendo, lleno sus pulmones hasta que casi le dolieron. Cerró los ojos e intento escuchar algo. Lo que fuera, pero no oyó nada.

La casa estaba vacía.

No había ni un solo ruido, nada... Abrió los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. La muy zorra se había escapado

Sam maldijo por lo bajo. La única pista que poseía se había evaporado ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Recorrió toda la casa mas para tranquilizar los nervios que por otra cosa. Sabía perfectamente que la muchacha que vivía allí se había ido. Buena cuenta de ello daba todo el desorden que reinaba en la casa. De todas formas tampoco es que se pasara por allí muy a menudo. Por lo que pudo deducir de la comida que se podría en la mesa de la cocina, la joven pelirroja no pasaba mucho tiempo allí.

Suspiro con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con el aire rancio que reinaba en la estancia.

Se pregunto qué tendría que hacer ahora. Seguramente inspeccionar la casa de arriba abajo buscando alguna pista, cerró los ojos encajando los dientes. Era obvio que tenía que hacer eso, era solo que... Estaba acostumbrado a que Dean le dijera que inspeccionara el piso de arriba mientras el inspeccionaba el de abajo.

Se abofeteo mentalmente. Era más que probable que su hermano estuviera en peligro de muerte y el poniéndose sentimentaloide. Trago aire y empezó a inspeccionar toda la casa.

No había nada del otro mundo: Revistas atrasadas por el suelo, libros con las páginas medio arrancadas, en la puerta de entrada se acumulaba un montoncito de tierra que había arrastrado el viento debido a que no se había cerrado bien la puerta. Por un segundo se quedo embobado mirando sus propias pisadas, hizo una mueca al solo ver un par de huellas. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver otro par más pequeño a su lado. Se maravillo de cómo se había acostumbrado a tener a Dean a su alrededor. Prácticamente no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora que se encontraba solo en aquella sucia casa se daba completamente cuenta.

-_¿Así será cuando el no este? ¿Así de solo me sentiré?-_ Se estremeció al imaginarse su vida cuando el pacto se cumpliera.

Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. No era el momento, tenía que conseguir centrarse. Aun quedaba mucho para que el año se cumpliera y algo le decía que como no se diera prisa de seguro que no llegaría a cumplirse.

Parpadeo maldiciéndose por toda la sangría de sentimientos que lo abordaban cuando lo vio.

_Un papel_

No es que fuera la mejor de las pistas, solo era un folleto de propaganda de un antiguo matadero en las afueras. No sabía porque se había quedado mirándolo. Lo comprendió cuando volvió al salón y se quedo mirando el correo. Las cartas estaban apiladas de cualquier manera sobre la mesa, no eran muchas pero llevaban ahí bastante tiempo, tanto que el papel había empezado a amarillearse.  
Volvió a mirar el folleto.

Estaba perfecto.

Papel blanco, sin roturas, era como si el chico de la propaganda acabara de entrar en la casa. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad lo cual significaba que era una trampa. No le sorprendió mucho, era normal que quien hubiera capturado a Dean quisiera capturarle a él también. Lo que si le sorprendió fue el pensamiento que le siguió a ese.

-_¿De verdad le importaba que fuera una trampa?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando evitarlos, tanto a los suyos como a los humanos, casi había perdido su propia identidad, ahora mismo parecía más un animal, una mala caricatura de su yo anterior, sus manos huesudas eran autenticas garras.

No mejoraría su aspecto si no se alimentaba bien, no pensaría con claridad, no quería acercarse a ellos, ni tenía que hacerlo… ¿O tenía que hacerlo?

Sus reflejos estaban completamente atrofiados, aun así sabía que podía competir y ganar a cualquier humano… Pero no a los suyos, contra los suyos no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Lo había perdido todo, todo por lo que había luchado, lo que había construido, todo había cambiado, hacía mucho tiempo y desde luego no tenía remedio, pero era fundamental para su propia cordura y lucidez mental que ahora se repusiera.

O tal vez no, tal vez bastara con esconderse, con convertirse en pared en aquel sucio callejón, pero por más que lo intento no consiguió hundirse lo suficiente en los ladrillos, no consiguió alejarse del contenedor sin que uno de aquellos seres de la noche supiera donde estaba y le preguntase si quería unirse a ellos, siempre se ocupan unos de otros, así que aunque fuera contra su instinto y contra aquellos límites que se había prometido no traspasar jamás, no le quedó más remedio que seguirle o probablemente no habría subsistido un día más.

Se unió a los cuatro vampiros y les siguió hasta la habitación del hotel, correría sangre de algún humano y no quería estar allí, al menos no de esa manera.

En la habitación había una pareja muy ocupada, no los oirían llegar. Tampoco es que importara, la hembra tenía el mismo olor que los oscuros miembros del nido que la rodeaban, estaba claro que era un entretenimiento para distraer al humano.

El humano, también tenía un olor que le resultaba conocido… Olor de cazador.

Odiaba a los cazadores, ellos le robaron todo lo que había edificado, le robaron su identidad, destruyeron a sus compañeros, a su familia, destruyeron todo lo que era y lo que había intentado ser.

Por fin, la oportunidad de vengarse y de la mano de otros iguales.

El cazador le resultaba vagamente familiar, no tuvo nada que hacer ante el ataque de los cinco vampiros. Todo estaba preparado de antemano, la hembra con la que estaba se había encargado de facilitarles el camino, ahora los dos cuerpos entrelazados en la cama apestaban a alcohol y a sexo… Los vampiros pasaron de la hembra pelirroja, claramente una mascota del nido y se apresuraron a encargarse de él.

Recuerda que el cazador se defendió con uñas y dientes, repelió los ataques que le lanzaros sus compañeros, por un momento creyó que escaparía.

Pero entonces la vio.

Y se quedo quieto. Igual que un cervatillo ante los faros de un coche.

Oyó el fuerte corazón golpeando en el pecho, el aire entrando en los pulmones y... La sangre... La sangre roja y joven corriendo por las venas.

Grito como un animal cuando hinco los dientes en la joven garganta, no sintiendo como las manos le jalaban del pelo casi arrancándoselo, ni los rodillazos en el estomago. A quien si sintió fue a sus hermanos uniéndose a ella, disfrutando de la comida.

Su demonio interno grito de agradecimiento y bebió con mas ansia, desgarrando la garganta, sintiendo como sus descolgados músculos volvían a su sitio, las garras se reducían hasta convertirse en afiladas uñas y sus huesudos dedos se rodearon de carne. A pesar de no verse en un espejo supo que el color cenizo abandonaba sus mejillas y ojos y su cabello volvía a brillar.

Un grito surgió de lo más profundo de su estomago que se libero en forma de alarido. Soltó el cuerpo relamiendo la sangre que manchaba su boca, metiéndosela dentro con la ayuda de sus recién regordetes dedos.

Estaba delicioso.

Alzo la mirada para ver la cara del cazador. En sus tiempos de juventud, antes de dedicarse a beber sangre de vaca, había probado a muchos de esa calaña, pero ningún como aquel. Su sangre era tan fuerte, sabia a cuero mezclada con una pizquita de canela. Una mezcla muy interesante.

Sí su corazón no hubiera estado muerto de seguro que habría dado un salto en el sitio porque el cazador al que había atacado no era otro que...  
-Dean Winchester.-

Vomito el nombre como si hubiera vomitado la sangre que le había robado.

Aquel hombre, era el único que había escuchado, él y su hermano eran los únicos que habían hecho algo por ella…

Dean y Sam, eran los cazadores que la habían ayudado, que la había salvado cuando ese hombre negro... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Gordon... Cuando Gordon quiso matarla... Se volvió contra alguien de su propia especie para salvarla... ¿Y como se lo paga ella? Prácticamente matándolo.

Observo completamente horrorizada como sus nuevos compañeros mezclaban su sangre vampírica con la del cazador. Intento evitarlo pero su cuerpo no reacciono. Sólo se quedo ahí... quieta, clavada en el sitio como si fuera una estatua de sal.

Y ahora observaba como Kate y los demás se ensañaban con él. En más de una ocasión quiso apartar la mirada pero su demonio interno, ese que exigía que algún cazador pagara por lo acontecido a su familia la obligaba a no moverse.

Se odio a si misma.

En ese justo momento Dean gemía por culpa de lo que quiera que Kate le estuviera haciendo pero apenas se dio cuenta porque había captado un olor...Un olor conocido.

Haciendo caso omiso de cómo el ser oscuro que reinaba en su interior bramaba por seguir deleitándose con la tortura que le infligían al cazador, se dio la vuelta y salió de la fábrica.

No le costó mucho localizarlo, sobre todo con sus sentidos otra vez a pleno rendimiento. Estaba agazapado. Entre la maleza. Intentando que nadie lo viera. Pero ella lo había visto, lo había olido.

Sam Winchester había encontrado a su hermano y estaba segura de que no le gustaría nada lo que habían hecho con él.

Trago aire al darse cuenta de que seguro que la mataba en cuanto supiera el papel que ella había desarrollado en la captura de su hermano.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

No vuelve a ponerle una mano encima, pero eso no evita lo que siente, ni hace que se borre lo que paso

CAPITULO 4

Kate y uno de los vampiros mayores se quedaron mirando a un Dean exhausto, después de haberle estado torturando durante horas, las innumerables marcas y cortes de su cuerpo se estaba cerrando solas a un ritmo apreciable a simple vista.  
- Cada vez estoy menos seguro del plan, me parece que es demasiado fuerte ¡joder, Kate, si antes de transformarle ya nos costó hacernos con él! De hecho creo que si no hubiera sido por nuestra nueva hermana no lo habríamos conseguido.

- ¿Estaba hambrienta verdad?

- Ya lo creo, pero no es de eso de lo que te hablaba, Kate. Es demasiado fuerte, mírale, completamente intoxicado con sangre de muerto, desangrado casi del todo, torturado… Y aún así se regenera a un ritmo increíble, cuando se alimente será letal… Y no estoy para nada convencido de que este de nuestro lado.

- Me subestimas, ya sé que no estará de nuestro lado al principio, pero sólo hay que tocar los resortes apropiados… Estimular su gran compromiso con la familia, sus pequeños malentendidos con su hermano… Ya sabes, la eterna historia de Caín y Abel, cuando Caín maté a Abel tendrá que encontrar otra familia… Sea quien sea Caín nosotros saldremos ganando, dos cazadores menos y un oscuro más.

- Es increíblemente hermoso, me gustaría conservarle… Lástima que no se pueda.

- ¿Quién dice que no se puede? De momento disfrutemos y luego ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sea eterno.

-  
Kate completa la frase con una carcajada cargada de malas intenciones y juntos se acercan a Dean que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento.

Cuando Dean siente que empieza a ver mejor lo que le rodea, los vampiros le vendan los ojos, como si su cuerpo le delatara o ellos supieran de él más que él mismo.

Kate se ríe, una carcajada ligera, divertida y empieza a susurrarle al oído mientras sus compañeros están bebiendo y mezclando su sangre con la del cazador.

- Dean, Dean, Dean…, te va a gustar ser uno de nosotros, de hecho te va a encantar. Serás siempre joven. La enfermedad no hará mella en ti. Siempre que te alimentes no sentirás ningún tipo de debilidad y te conservaras por siempre así de hermoso. Podrás olvidar todo lo que te ha hecho daño. Se acabarán esos estúpidos sentimientos que finges que no tienes, toda la basura con la que te cargo tu papi. Tú lo sabes Dean, John nunca te quiso, como te hubiera gustado, nunca estuviste a la altura de lo que esperaba de ti, él siempre antepuso a tu hermanito, sólo eras una niñera barata, para cuidar a Sam. Te beneficiarás de todo lo que significa convertirse en un ser de la noche y a cambio sólo tendrás que matar, mutilar y destrozar. Nada que no hayas hecho ya como cazador.

Dean esta dolorido, maltratado y profundamente asqueado consigo mismo.

Kate le dice cosas que no quiere oír, nunca ha querido ni pensarlo, al mismo tiempo los tres pares de manos que le recorren le intoxican, le hacen temblar y a su pesar le hacen desear más.

Se recrean en su tacto, le tocan de forma obscena, algo que Dean no espera y se agita sobrecogido, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte porque se está excitando y eso es algo que ni espera ni se puede permitir, pero está pasando, contra su voluntad y sin su cooperación está pasando.

Nota como le desnudan y aunque intenta pelear contra ello es en vano, le controlan en cuerpo y probablemente en mente, ya que ni es capaz de negar la entrada en su boca.

Cuando uno de los vampiros se apodera de ella, él no sólo se deja hacer, incluso colabora enredando su lengua en la batalla por el control.

Las manos que le recorren le corrompen, le hacen temblar y desear más, intenta quitarse la venda de los ojos varias veces en las que Kate se lo impide, cuando por fin lo consigue quiere horrorizarse, quiere evitar que su cuerpo le traicione, pero pierde la guerra antes de empezar, su cuerpo se estremece bajo el contacto.

Los tres vampiros le besan, le lamen, rozan sus labios con tanta suavidad que casi se rinde a la sensación, "casi" porque al fin y al cabo está sobre el suelo, rodeado de vampiros y a punto de ser penetrado por uno de ellos, empieza a pelear, a intentar evitar lo que está a punto de pasar y entonces Kate le toma de la barbilla y le obliga a mirarla con firmeza.

- Va a pasar Dean, puedes hacerlo más o menos difícil, pero va a pasar.

Termina la frase besándolo posesivamente, apenas le deja respirar, luego lame su boca, su barbilla, baja por su cuello y va creando un camino de saliva y caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Los vampiros mantienen a Dean atrapado entre sus cuerpos, sin importar cuánto se resista, sin consentirle escapatoria.

Kate, empuja a uno de sus compañeros y agarra del pelo a Dean, tira de él hasta poner su boca al alcance del otro que le besa con tanta ansiedad que consigue que Dean proteste, pero eso no suaviza la intensidad de las caricias, devoran sus labios, muerden su barbilla, lamen su garganta, esconden la cara en ese hueco suave entre su cuello y su hombro, succionan posesivamente hasta marcarle la piel, silenciando sus protestas entre besos que son más bocados que caricias y bocados que despiertan un deseo que Dean nunca pensó que pudiera sentir, no de esa manera, no con esos seres. Hace amago de apartarlos, pero unas manos le suben los brazos y sujetan sus muñecas mientras otras viaja por su piel, nota como una rodilla se mete entre sus piernas y las fuerza para abrirlas, sin permitirle protestar.

Kate muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y jadea en su oído jugando, casi suave, la baza del deseo. Poco a poco se colocan de manera que uno de los vampiros le toma por detrás mientras Kate le monta y el otro utiliza su boca, está lleno, repleto, colmado, apenas puede ni respirar, el dolor sólo es superado por la humillación y la vergüenza.

Los tres vampiros se turnan para lastimarle, para alimentarse de él, para intercambiar sangre y fluidos en su cuerpo, para seducirle, atraerle, cautivarle, quebrantarle y violarle. A ratos parece que son hasta tiernos, a ratos tan crueles como eficaces, rompen sus defensas y ponen en tela de juicio todo lo que siempre ha creído, los pilares de su vida.

Después de una sesión de sexo y dolor Kate le habla, suave y lentamente, casi como si estuviera dándole explicaciones a un niño.

- Cariño esto no tiene vuelta atrás, ya eres mío, nuestro en realidad. Eres uno nosotros desde antes de que te sacáramos de esa sucia habitación de hotel, te hemos infectado con sangre de vampiro, según tus propias palabras, con el peor virus que existe, a partir de ahora todo será distinto para ti. Acabas de renacer.

Dean gruñe de forma lastimera y Kate sonríe deleitándose en el quejido.

- Te preguntaras porque estas tan débil, porque te encuentras tan mal. Mi querida mascota ¿la luz te resulta demasiado brillante? ¿Notas con demasiada intensidad los olores? ¿Todo suena demasiado alto? No tiene remedio, pero puedo asegurarte que el dolor pasara, que te acostumbraras a la noche y te sentirás mucho mejor, te cuidaremos bien, ahora somos tu verdadera familia. Hemos intercambiado suficiente sangre contigo, como para que no vuelvas a ser humano nunca más. Pronto serás mucho más fuerte, un verdadero vampiro. Aunque de momento...

Kate le obliga a ingerir otra vez esa cosa nauseabunda y mientras ríe, le aclara:

- Sangre de hombre muerto, peor que el peor veneno para nosotros. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te marches demasiado pronto. Tienes tanto que ofrecer, tanto que aprender.

- ¿Maltratas a toda tu familia o sólo yo tengo ese privilegio?

Pregunta Dean, mientras intenta escupir el líquido ponzoñoso, pero no le da tiempo, uno de los vampiros le agarra firmemente del cuello mientras tira de él hacia atrás, aprovechando su debilidad le atan las muñecas y le sujetan a un gancho de la pared. Le rodean con diferentes instrumentos de carnicero, desde un punzón hasta un cuchillo pasando por martillos, mazas e incluso hierros de marcar.

- A partir de ahora sólo tendrás que asegurarte de no perder la cabeza… Todo lo demás tendrá arreglo, pero que no puedas morir no significa que no duela, duele horrores y lo vas a comprobar.

Para Dean Winchester la palabra dolor adquiere nuevas dimensiones. Entre tortura y tortura a veces todo se suaviza y siente otros labios sobre los suyos, una lengua que empujaba dentro de su boca, una mano en su nuca controlando sus movimientos, controlando el beso.

Al final lo devuelve sin saber muy bien porque, sólo por instinto. Cuando el otro cuerpo se aparto, porque fue el otro el cuerpo el que se aparto, él no le dejo, le atrajo hacia si y le beso, esta vez él. Ansioso, todo deseo y pasión…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Sam se da cuenta de que no esta solo en aquel oscuro rincón es demasiado tarde. Siente la pequeña mano fría contra su boca para impedirle gritar, la otra mano le retuerce el brazo para inmovilizarlo, el suelo húmedo le aplasta la piel de la cara debido a lo fuerte que lo ha tirado contra el, es entonces cuando espera lo inevitable: Un mordisco. En el cuello. Y sentir como te absorben la vida con cada sorbo.

No sabe porque no se resiste, tal vez porque lo poco que ha visto a traves de la ventana le ha hecho sentirse tan enfermo que desea morir ahí mismo.

El caso es que la laceración, el dolor, la carne desgarrada...Nunca llegan.

Abre los ojos. Parpadea sin poder creerselo que un ser tan fuerte y tan deseoso de sangre no le este siquiera rozando. Se revuelve un poco y su cuerpo se hunde un poco mas sobre el barro. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?. ¿Por qué no es un trozo de carne sin vida?.  
La respuesta es tan sorprendente que le cuesta procesarla.

-Tranquilo Winchester. Soy una amiga.-

La presion desaparece de forma progresiva y lenta cuando oye esas palabras como si quien quiera que hablara quisiera asegurarse de que la entiende antes de liberarlo por completo. El mensaje queda entendido. De momento.

Se levanta de un salto y mira a la extraña. El corazon le da un vuelco cuando ve quien es...¿Leonore?...¿Qué mierda hacia ella alli?...¿Acaso habia ayudado a raptar a Dean?...Creia que era de los buenos, por eso no la mato en aquella desvalijada granja.

Un sin fin de preguntas y pensamientos se apagullaron en la cansada mente del psíquico. Podia oir la voz su padre diciéndole que los vampiros pueden parecer personas pero que en realidad son demonios, a Dean insistiéndole en que era un vampiro y que tenia que matarla y a Leonore...atada en aquella silla, repitiendo hasta la saciedad que habia cambiado, que ya no bebian sangre humana.

Tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la puerta a aquellos pensamientos que lo enloquecían. Le costo pero lo consiguió. Lo ultimo que oyo antes de que todo quedara en silencio fue la voz de su hermano, cargada de cinismo, diciendo:

_Te lo dije, Sammy_

-Regula tus latidos cazador. A este paso vas a conseguir descubrirte.-

Susurra la mujer agarrandolo del brazo para apartarlo de la ventana. Da un par de pasos, dejándose hacer mientras observa lo cambiada que esta. Su pelo negro brilla mas que la ultima vez que la vio y sus mejillas estan sonrojadas. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que se ha alimentado recientemente y de un humano.

La risa inerente de Dean retumbo en dentro de su cabeza, burlándose de el por ser tan crédulo.

-No pienso marcharme.- gruñe apartándose de su agarre.

-Sino nos vamos te descubriran.- apremia hablando tan bajo que le cuesta oirle a pesar de estar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-No me ire sin mi hermano.- Sabe antes de que el vampiro hable que algo ha pasado. Algo terriblemente malo.

-Ese que esta ahí ya no es tu hermano.- informa con voz neutra.

No consigue formar las palabras para poder preguntar de que esta hablando, solo siente como su frente se arruga y sus labios se desdibujan en una mueca. Casi se arranca los idos cuando Leonore vuelve a hablar.

-Lo han convertido.-

Las palabras caen sobre el como una masa de ladrillos. _Lo han convertido._ Dean...convertido...Convertido en vampiro...su hermano...su sangre de su sangre. Manchada...violada...Convertida.

Su cerebro se niega a procesar las palabras y ordena a su cuerpo que huya, que se aleje de aquella extraña mujer a la que debio matar. Da un paso pero se para. No puede irse. Dean esta alli. Lo estan torturando. _Lo han convertido._ Sacude la cabeza. No convertido no...aun no...quieren hacerlo...pero no lo haran hasta que lo tengan a el...Son los Winchester. Uno solo de ellos es util pero es cuando estan juntos cuando de verdad son letales.

_Aun ahí tiempo...Aun._ La voz no suena como la de Dean. Mas bien suena como la suya propia cuando tenia cinco años y se negaba a disparar a las botellas. Como un niño que se niega a ver la realidad.

-Mientes.- susurra con la voz cargada de odio.

Leonore suspira con pesar, mira al suelo como si alli estuviera escrito, como si le fuera a decir: _Mira, Sam, no miento. Esta ahí escrito. Tu hermano es un puto vampiro._  
Salvo que no lo dice. Levanta la cabeza y con el mismo tono de voz que una madre utiliza para amainar el berrinche de su hijo responde:

-Tu hermano ya no existe. Le han arrebatado el alma. Kate lo ha convertido. Ahora solo es una...una...Cosa.-

Quiere apuñalarla cuando oye la ultima palabra. Sacar el cuchillo que reposa en el cinto, contra su cadera y clavárselo un centenar de veces, sabe que no la matara pero la devilitara lo suficiente para que pueda decapitarla poco a poco. Deleitándose en los ruiditos y gorgojeos ahogados cuando llegue al hueso. Solo un pensamiento lo para.

_Ya no tiene alma._

Sino tienen alma...El pacto esta roto...Y por lo tanto...Dean no ira al Infierno.

Esa noticia sin duda es la mejor del dia...O del año...casi tiene ganas de reir como un histerico pero solo consigue esbozar una sonrisa. Tanto tiempo buscando una solucion para el problema y resulta que Kate lo ha solucionado por el. No sabe si entrar en la fabrica y felicitarla o llenarle el cuerpo de plomo.

Algo a su lado se mueve. Es Leonore que parece haber visto algo, tal vez alguno de sus hermanos, sino...¿Por qué retrocedería?. Se gira sobre si mismo preparado para hacer frente a lo que sea, pero no ahí nadie, ambos están solos.

_Estupida vampira miedica_

-Leonore...tengo que salvar a mi hermano.- dice agarrandola de las muñecas, utilizando ese tono de desesperación que parece negarse a abandonarlo desde que Dean desapareció.

-Ya te he dicho que...-

-Lo he entendido perfectamente, pero aun así es mi hermano. Si se ha convertido en un vampiro despiadado YO soy el encargado de matarlo.- El tono esta tan cargado de seguridad que por una décima de segundo se lo cree, se cree que mataría a Dean. Pero solo dura un instante.- Tienes que ayudarme a salvarlo.-

Por un momento el brillo de la valentía resplandece en los verdes ojos de la mujer pero al poco desaparece y niega con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes. Sam...Kate...Kate es muy fuerte...No podremos llegar hasta el. A lo mejor si solo estuviera ella pero ahí mas...Muchos mas...-

Tiene razón. Y lo sabe. Maldice por lo bajo. ¿Cómo va a liberar a su hermano el solo?. Porque esta claro que con Leonore no puede contar. Se lleva las manos a la cara, hunde sus dedos en el cabello y se rasca el cuero cabelludo. Tiene que pensar...No puede entrar en plan Rambo y matarlos a todos. _Un plan….necesito un plan._ No le lleva mas de diez segundos elaborar uno y casi quiere golpearse por no habersele ocurrido antes.

¿Cuál es la mejor manera de atraer a un vampiro?

Con cebo vivo.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 5

Hola, gente, siento haber tardado tanto pero como dije al principio este ff lo hago a medias con otra chica y hasta ahora no hemos podido juntarnos para continuar.

CAPITULO 5

Bautizado por tres vampiros mayores (Kate, Harry y Ángel), Dean adquiere aún más fuerza que sus creadores, que no tendrían nada que hacer contra él por separado, pero que juntos pueden intentarlo. Pueden hacerse con él mientras le mantengan intoxicado con sangre de muerto.

Le someten durante días a tortura, sexo, dolor, etc., desde clavarle cuchillos en el corazón, hasta violarle en grupo, pasando por colgarle de un gancho de carnicero y marcarle a fuego como a una res…

Todo es parte del adiestramiento.

Adiestramiento para acabar por demostrarle que puede sobrevivir a TODO menos a que le corten la cabeza, bueno siempre y cuando el corte sea radical, porque también le demuestran que se puede recuperar de un corte incompleto ¡y sin que le quede la más mínima señal!

Después, en muy poco tiempo el nido le integra y cambia radicalmente su actitud con/contra él.  
Empiezan a mimarle, a interceder entre ellos para que dejen de intoxicarle, le dejen alimentarse, le cuiden, le formen, le enseñen todo lo que saben, cada vampiro se transforma de guardián en tutor, en profesor, en padre, madre… No dejan de repetirle que ahora son familia.

Su familia.

Algo cambia en Dean irremediablemente.

Harry mira moverse a Dean, es el tercer paseo que da por el interior de la nave y cada vez que pasa a su lado le roza… O se deja rozar, en todo caso probablemente busca el roce, le provoca, o así lo entiende el vampiro que aprovecha cuando vuelve a pasar para sujetarle del brazo.

Dean le mira, primero a los ojos y luego a la mano con la que sujeta su brazo para lentamente volver a mirarle a los ojos.

El vampiro observa sus gestos y se queda prendado de su mirada para bajarla lentamente hasta sus labios, separa la mano con la que le sujetaba del brazo y roza levemente, solo con la punta de los dedos el labio inferior de Dean, obligando, sin forzar, pero buscando que abra la boca y él lo hace, le deja ver sus colmillos apenas un segundo y después atrapa sus dedos con los labios y juguetea con ellos con su lengua, luego le toma de ambas muñecas y lleva sus manos hacia atrás, lo justo para dejarle espacio para juntar sus cuerpos, las caderas de ambos juegan a juntarse y alejarse en un baile, tan erótico que casi todos los vampiros que los rodean han dejado lo que hacían para observarles.

El juego continua apenas un momento más, porque parece que Dean se cansa, posa su mano en la cadera de Harry y le acerca lo suficiente como para que ambos se toquen, le atrae y luego le empuja, le da la vuelta y le aplasta contra la pared dejando que sus labios recorran la nuca del vampiro, le lame y le muerde al tiempo que le desnuda, no del todo, sólo lo suficiente como para penetrarle contra la pared, entre jadeos y susurros, el otro pide más y él mas que darle lo que reclama, le incita para que necesite aun más, de repente y sin previo aviso le muerde de verdad, no un mordisco sensual, más bien uno hambriento y devastador, se alimenta y le seduce a partes iguales, cuando termina le deja extenuado, demasiado agotado como para protestar.

Dean se separa de él, vuelve a colocarse la ropa y mira a los otros dos líderes del nido con una mezcla de obstinación, desconfianza y diversión tan propia del cazador que les desarma… Les desarma y les hace desearlo, el se sabe deseado aunque no confía, nunca confiara, nunca ha estado a la altura de lo que los demás esperan de él, ni para su padre para el que sólo fue un buen soldado, ni para su hermano al que no pudo evitar que mataran y ahora no está seguro de si es cien por cien Sam ni de si él mismo es cien por cien Dean ¿por qué iba a ampliar las expectativas de este grupo? Aun así explota el deseo que sabe que sienten…

En un aparte los cabecillas del nido conversan bajo la atenta mirada de Dean.

- No debería dejar que siga alimentándose de él.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti misma? Los tres estamos actuando igual, es difícil negarle nada, creo que puede imponerse sin que se note.

- Ya… Pero ya es demasiado fuerte y tiene demasiado poder, como siga nada podrá pararlo.

- ¿Tal vez su hermano?

- No digas tonterías, al fin y al cabo solo es un humano a pesar de las expectativas que Azazel tenía él no ha superado ninguna… No, creo que Sam no tendrá nada que hacer contra Dean, de todas formas lo sabremos muy pronto, los chicos no aguantaran mucho sin buscarse.

- Sigo pensando que es demasiado peligroso, algo en el parece que no ha cambiado, sigue siendo un cazador y puede volverse contra nosotros, creo que ahora mismo no podríamos contenerle entre los tres, mucho menos vencerle por separado.

- Ya, pero no podemos seguir intoxicándole ¿Cómo conseguiríamos que confiase en nosotros? Ahora está muy confuso, aun no sabe lo poderoso que es, ni tiene todo el control de sus nuevas habilidades, pero pronto lo sabrá y sería mejor tenerle de nuestro lado… O acabar con él… De todas formas sé que hacer cuando llegue el momento.

Una tarde Kate se acerca a Dean y le acaricia suavemente, primero pasa sus finos dedos por el cabello masculino, para después bajar por su frente, dibujando sus cejas, paseando por sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, hasta atrapar su barbilla y acercar sus bocas despertándole con un inofensivo beso. Dean ni la mira, otra cosa capta su interés antes aún de despertar del todo, su nariz aletea un poco y mientras se aparta de la vampira gira la cabeza y olisquea el aire, reconociendo algo…

- ¿Sabes que es lo que hueles, Dean?

- Creo, creo que es… Mujer, veintitantos años, sana, O negativo… La conozco, es la chica, la pelirroja… Matasteis a su hermano.

- ¿Matar? Más bien fue una ofrenda, ella nos lo regalo para que la aceptáramos, para que el nido la adoptara.

- ¿Y el nido la ha adoptado?

- Bueno, aún está a prueba… ¿Sabes a qué distancia esta?

- No podría calcular, pero se está acercando.

- Dean, está a más de cinco kilómetros, yo aún no la detecto, sé que esta de camino porque la he llamado, pero me temo que aún no está al alcance de mi radar y sin embargo tu ya la has descubierto.

Lo dice con admiración, Dean en cambio la mira asustado, le cuesta entender los cambios que se suceden tanto en su interior como a su alrededor.

- Tranquilo pequeño, son habilidades que controlaras con el tiempo y sólo sentirás lo que quieras sentir, tenemos tanto que enseñarte, somos familia, tu verdadera familia, una que no te abandonara nunca, me ocupare de que nada ni nadie vuelva a dañarte, eres uno de nosotros. Te protegeremos y te vamos a cuidar, no sabes cuánto te vamos a cuidar.

Se muerde los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y luego le besa suavemente. Un beso en el que le regala su sangre y el bebe ávidamente, hambriento y lujurioso, pero con todos sus sentidos en la distancia, en ese coche que se acerca con una atractiva mujer al volante y a la que desea muy por encima del sexo, muy por encima de cualquier deseo que haya sentido hasta entonces, en cada latido del joven corazón el ambiciona el sorbo de sangre, codicia el trago de vida que está por llegar.

Cuando poco después llega la muchacha, es la misma Kate la que le ofrece a Dean el cuello de la pelirroja, él intenta resistirse, pero está demasiado famélico y cuando su aguante está más minado Kate le convence de que ella le impedirá matarla ya que su primera comida completa, su primera víctima mortal debería ser de su propia sangre, Sam, el último estorbo para que sean una familia autentica, que alimentarse de humanos es sólo algo necesario para fortalecerle y que cuando pruebe sangre viva se sentirá mucho mejor.

Y efectivamente se siente mejor, mucho mejor, mejor que lo mejor que se ha sentido nunca, mejor que el sexo, mejor que la comida, mejor que la misma vida, mejor, tanto que no quiere parar y ni Kate, ni el nido entero podrían obligarle a parar, pero aparta sus colmillos del cuello de la muchacha cuando Kate le roza el hombro y le susurra al oído que ya es bastante.

Bastante.

Ya nunca será bastante y se siente irremediablemente perdido.

Tanto Kate, como los demás vampiros suavizan su actitud cuando alcanzan el objetivo que buscaban, romperle, empiezan a tratarle como a un igual, pero con ciertas diferencias.

Es claramente el favorito del nido, cada vez le rozan más, caricias leves, casi como si no fueran a propósito, pero cada vez más frecuentes, Dean finge no notarlo, pero sabe que cada día les consiente más, que cada día están más cerca de él, cada día le soban, miman, persiguen, acosan, cada día más…

Lo peor, lo peor es que no le importa, le gusta esa atención desmedida, ese mimo constante, esa reciprocidad, sí porque él siempre ha estado para su familia y ahora alguien está para él, sabe que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse y disfrutarlo.

El precio, todo tiene un precio, es demasiado alto, las insinuaciones sobre esa primera víctima son claras, tanto que ya no son insinuaciones, más bien parecen órdenes, él está acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes, pero…

¿Sam?

Sam aun es su familia.

¿No?

Aunque si es así porque no le ha ayudado, porque no ha intentado salvarle, le odia, odia a su antigua familia tanto como a la nueva, odio y amor mezclados y confundidos en su mente, quizás por eso cuando Lenore le dice que ha encontrado la forma de ayudarle a escapar, él la escucha sin pararse a pensar que fue ella la primera que le ataco, que cuando la vio le extraño tanto que le hizo perder unas decimas de segundo, las suficientes para hacerle vulnerable al ataque.

- Estoy en deuda contigo y no me gusta estar en deuda, después de esto estaremos en paz y si decides aceptar tu nueva naturaleza y acabar con los lazos que te unen a tu antigua humanidad te resultara muy fácil.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mate a mi hermano? También tienes una deuda con él, mayor que conmigo.

- Toma tus propias decisiones cazador, yo sólo quiero facilitarte una salida.

- Y si quisiera encontrarle ¿qué tendría que hacer?

- Él ha estado cerca de aquí, seguir su rastro ya está en ti, aunque deberías aceptar que tienes que optar. No puedes tener un hermano humano y una familia inmortal. Decide y aniquila una de tus dos mitades, una de tus dos naturalezas, una de tus dos familias. Nunca serás uno de los nuestros si sigues pensando en Sam como en tu hermano.

Finalmente acepta la ayuda de Lenore y cuando esta lo bastante fuerte se escapa, aunque esta muy confuso, por un lado odia a los vampiros, odia en lo que le han convertido, odia a Sam por no haberle ayudado, por no haberle salvado y por otro lado…

Es más fuerte, más rápido, su oído es increíblemente poderoso, su vista alcanza niveles con los que no hubiera soñado, todos sus sentidos se han amplificado tanto y tan eficazmente que ahora es el perfecto cazador, el más mortífero…

Y se lo debe a ellos.

Aunque tampoco es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

¿Puede que todo fuera parte de su adiestramiento? El entrenamiento al que le sometió su padre durante años también fue duro…

¿Son su nueva familia?

¡No, no lo son!

¡La única familia que le queda es Sam! (o eso cree).

¿Sam le ayudara o le matara cuando le encuentre?

Ya no confía en su lucidez mental.

Intenta sobrevivir, pero finalmente el hambre le puede y busca a Sam antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta, pero enseguida se va a arrepentir de buscar a Sam.

--

Sam miraba por la ventana del nuevo motel en el que se había alojado y solo veía maleza.

Nada mas llegar de hablar con Lenore recogió las cosas y se largo del hotel. Y no era porque en cuanto cruzo la esquina viera al encargado hablar con la policía. No, eso tenia muy poco que ver...

Bueno...

Tal vez un poco.

Pero en realidad lo hacia porque tenia un plan. ¿Cómo no tenerlo cuando se supone que eres el listo de la familia?

A simple vista era un plan sencillo: Cambiarse de hotel, encontrar uno que estuviera bien alejado, tanto de la carretera como de posibles victimas e ir dejando su rastro por toda la ciudad.

El paso mas sencillo fue el de deja su rastro. Ya se había enfrentado a vampiros antes así que sabia que con que solo tocara un pared, esta quedaría impregnada de su olor. Así que se aseguro de dejarlo por una ruta no muy transitada. Sabia que Dean haría cualquier cosa con tal de no matar a un inocente, pero no sabia si el "nuevo Dean" seria igual.

Desterró enseguida ese pensamiento. Debía seguir pensando en el como su hermano, el que le enseño a andar y a disparar. No como una cosa sin alma.

Aunque ya no la tuviera.

Cerro los ojos y encajo la mandíbula, obligándose a si mismo a repetir todos los pasos que había dado en estos horribles días.

Cargo el Impala con rapidez y se alejo de la ciudad, buscando un motel que reuniera los requisitos que necesitaba. Debía estar alejado de la carretera y a ser posible no estar muy transitado (eso evitaría bajas colaterales si la cosa se ponía fea). También debía poseer una habitación grande...muy, muy grande para poder moverse y esconder armas en sitios estratégicos por si los necesitaba. Y el requisito mas indispensable:

Debía de tener cerca árboles que protegieran a su hermano del sol.

Descarto varios moteles, bien por estar cerca o bien por ser demasiado concurridos. Contaba el sexto motel cuando por fin encontró el adecuado. Parecía echo a su medida. No solo estaba alejado de la carretera y rodeado de árboles, de echo estaba seguro que si lo veía de día seria un lugar idílico para unas vacaciones de postal. Sino que además poseía de bungalows independientes, de dos pisos.

Escogió el mas alejado y empezó a trabajar.

Tenia mucho trabajo. Dean tenia ahora sus sentidos el doble de desarrollados, cosa de la que el carecía, también poseía sus mismos conocimientos de caceria con lo cual tuvo que ser mas imaginativo a la hora de poner trampas y avisadores.

Aun así, sabia que nada lo detendría si iba a por el. Por eso compro sangre y la metió en el frigorífico.

Se sorprendió a si mismo el no asquearse al contemplar el liquido rojo en la nevera. Ni sentirse sucio al comprara en el mercado negro. Porque aunque hubiese querido las bolsas que se enfriaban en el ataúd metálico no eran de animal.  
Era sangre humana.

Se sacudió rápido esa sensación. Su hermano no había dudado ni medio segundo en vender su alma para resucitarlo. El alma inmortal de Dean por que el siguiera vivo. Eso y un año de vida. No iba a ponerse escrupuloso con un poco de sangre.

Termino todo el trabajo la segunda noche de instalarse. Tal vez por el simple echo de que no tenia a Dean dándole la murga con salir de bares o tal vez porque quería mantenerse ocupado. El caso es que deseo no haber terminado tan pronto porque pesar de lo complicado de haberse recorrido toda la ciudad, marcándola como si fuera un coyote a punto de expirar, de lo cansado de cavar hoyos alrededor de la casa y la falta de sueño. Nada lo preparo para la espera.

La larga y tensa espera.

En la que su mente lo bombardeaba con las pocas imágenes que había podido captar antes de que Lenore lo interceptara. Eran pocas pero su experimentada mente de cazador le regalo varias nuevas. A cual peor.

El insomnio empeoro, poniéndolo de mal humor. No encendía la televisión por miedo a distraerse y no oírlo llegar, no se despegaba de las ventanas a pesar de saber que no lo vería. Tuvo que chutarse un valium para poder dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacia o perdería la cordura. Parte del mobiliario, destrozado a sus manos, del cuarto de juegos le hizo darse cuenta.

Solo conseguía dormir unas horas, incluso con las drogas.

Dormía de día y vigilaba de noche.

Esperando.

Rezando.

Intentando no pensar en que si hubiera estado con el, sino lo hubiera dejado...

_Estaría aquí...estaría conmigo...Resolviendo casos...Cazando monstruos... salvando gente...Y seguiría siendo HUMANO._

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 8

CAPÍTULO 6

gracias por vuestros coments gente, que sepais que a partir de aquí la cosa empieza a ponerse..."calentita"

Capitulo 6

Dean aprovecha que ya no le vigilan continuamente y que parte del nido ha salido de caza para escapar siguiendo las indicaciones de Lenore.

Apenas tiene que esforzarse para dejar fuera de combate a los tres vampiros que habían quedado en el nido y salir al amparo de la noche tras la pista de su hermano.

Aun no tiene claro que hará cuando lo encuentre.

A pesar de admitir que sus nuevos sentidos son mucho más penetrantes seguir el rastro de Sam le resulta demasiado fácil, un experto cazador como su hermano menor jamás incurriría en tantos errores.

Seguro de que se trata de alguna trampa así que cambia de opinión y busca un escondite donde pasar unos días. Para ello elige un edificio abandonado casi en el centro de la ciudad.

Quiere aclarar su mente lejos de su hermano, lejos de los vampiros, lejos de sus supuestas familias, lejos de todos, lejos de las influencias de los demás…

No contaba con el hambre.

Un hambre atroz, apenas veinticuatro horas después de abandonar el nido ya se arrepiente, se siente exhausto, extenuado, hambriento tanto de sangre como de contacto, sólo, más sólo de lo que ha estado nunca en la vida, pendiente del olor y el ruido de los humanos que pasan cerca de su escondite, cada minuto es eterno, cada hora se le hace interminable.

El segundo día no puede, ni quiere, evitar atacar a un vagabundo al que casi mata. Reacciona justo a tiempo. Le arrastra al hospital más cercano, para abandonarle ante la puerta de urgencias y tan pronto como verifica que le están atendiendo desaparece en la noche.

Habiendo comprobado que no puede controlarse y que probablemente cada vez va a ser peor es cuando decide ir a buscar a Sam, para bien o para mal tiene que enfrentarse a él.

Sigue su evidente rastro aún más convencido de que sí su hermano hubiera querido ponérselo más difícil lo habría hecho, su olor esta por toda la ciudad, como si le guiara, de hecho guiándole hasta él.

¿Quiere Sam que lo encuentre o es una trampa para atraparle?

Decidido a comprobarlo emprende su búsqueda, en breve localiza el bungalow en el que se encuentra el psíquico, comprueba los alrededores y elige un lugar en el cercano bosque donde esconderse, tiene que observarle, saber porque no ha hecho nada para ayudarle, porque no le está buscando y sobre todo necesita saber sus intenciones, está claro, conociendo la forma de pensar del psíquico, que el sitio esta escogido estratégicamente para que un vampiro baje la guardia y sienta una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero Dean no está dispuesto a cometer ese error.

Está seguro de que su hermano habrá llenado todo de trampas…

¿Para cazarle?

¿Para matarle?

¡Él se condenó a sí mismo para salvar a ese desagradecido!

Vendió su alma y limitó su vida a un solo año para darle la vida a alguien que no está dispuesto a mover un dedo para ayudarle, siente como el moreno hasta se distrae viendo la televisión, jugando con una PlayStation, con una psp… ¿Alquilan en los bungalows estos juguetes o el desgraciado se los ha comprado?

¡Menudo miserable! Seguro que le ha faltado tiempo para rehacer su vida.

¿Habrá mandado ya su solicitud para volver a la universidad o estará esperando para acabar antes con él?

¿Quiere su hermano acabar con él?

¡Le odia! Sí aún no estaba decidido a matarle verle tan tranquilo sin hacer nada por él le termina de decidir.  
Esta noche su hermano morirá y no habrá nadie que venda su alma para que resucite.

¿Matar a su hermano?

Puede olerle en la distancia, distinguir su olor del de los demás tan claramente como se distingue lo bueno de lo mediocre. La boca se le hace agua y sus fosas nasales aspiran el aire como queriendo llenarse de él.

¿Cómo se sentirá beber de Sam?

¿Cómo será su sabor?

Inconscientemente Dean se acomoda en la distancia, cierra los ojos para regodearse en sus sentidos, se lame con anticipación y casi siente la piel del cuello de su hermano en sus labios ¿será suave y fragante como el cuello de la pelirroja o áspero y maloliente como el del mendigo? Lo que es seguro es que no tendrá el frio sabor metalizado de la impasible piel de los vampiros.

Sam está vivo, palpitante, su calor tiene que traspasarle la piel, la sangre, todo.

Dean se ha ido sintiendo cada vez más satisfecho mientras piensa en su hermano hasta que descubre que le excita la imagen que se está formando y consecuentemente acepta que ha cambiado, que si siguiera siendo el mismo se horrorizaría, pero al nuevo Dean Winchester le estimula la imagen de su hermano desangrándose entre sus brazos, al fin y al cabo lo merece, no ha movido un dedo por ayudarle mientras los vampiros le maltrataban, no ha hecho nada por rescatarle.

Dean siente los movimientos tranquilos de Sam en el bungalow mientras ve la tele, lee libros, consulta en el ordenador, come…

Él no ha vuelto a comer.

Sus necesidades se han reducido a alimentarse y tener sexo… Y realmente ya está necesitando ambas cosas.

En la distancia siente que Sam inicia su ritual para ir a dormir, está claro que le espera, se mantiene despierto en la noche y duerme durante el día, seguramente pensando que ahora que Dean es un vampiro no se aventurara a atacarle de día.

Hora de sorprender al listo de la familia, a los vampiros no les mata el sol, sólo les debilita y Dean es lo bastante fuerte como para exponerse a la luz solar, con muy pocas molestias.

Dean cierra los ojos y casi puede ver como su hermano va al baño, se cepilla los dientes, bebe algo (probablemente agua) y se va a la cama donde se desnuda lenta y perezosamente, como lleva haciendo toda su vida, y se pone la camiseta para dormir, después se estira en la cama, como un gato, estirando todos sus músculos para relajarlos después y cae dormido casi como si fuera su portátil y alguien lo desconectara…

Curiosamente puede oír los latidos de su corazón y no parecen relajados, pero poco a poco van bajando de ritmo…

Tenía que reconocer que la medicina avanzaba mucho. Pensó Sam mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño frasquito entre sus dedos. Se dirigió a la cocina apretando los labios. Sabiendo que hacia lo correcto pero sin querer hacerlo.

Tenía que dormir.

Quisiera o no. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y ojala pudiera decirse que no podía hacerlo por miedo a que Dean apareciera y lo pillara desprevenido (que también) sino porque cuando dormía veía cosas.

Cosas horribles.

Cosas que aquellos vampiros le hacían a su hermano.

Se apoyo en el fregadero, con el trozo de plástico apretado en la mano, deseando que solo fueran sueños. Pero sabía perfectamente que no lo eran.

Lo había visto.

Lo que no había visto era como Dean perdía su humanidad, como se convertía en una máquina de matar. Sin sentimientos, sin moral. Recordó que cuando Lenore le dijo que su hermano no tenía alma se alegro horriblemente. Si no había alma, no había trato, por lo tanto Dean viviría más de un año.

De hecho viviría hasta que él quisiera porque estaba claro que ningún cazador podría acabar con él.

Pero tarde o temprano se cansaría de vivir. A todos les pasa tarde o temprano. Y entonces... ¿Entonces qué?...El Infierno.

_Joder. _

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos. Aun quedaba mucho para que Dean se cansara de vivir. Demasiado. Primero tendría que prepararse para cuando apareciera y para eso tenía que descansar. Tenía que dormir. Y a pesar de que el puto Valium lo dejaba noqueado nada más poner a cabeza en la almohada no lo hacía descansar.

Todo por culpa de las pesadillas.

Por eso había comprado esas pastillas de nombre impronunciables. Porque le impedían soñar. Dormir sin soñar. Soltó una risita histérica al ver como su vida se empezaba a parecer a una película de Freddy Kruger.

Cogió un vaso, lo lleno de agua, abrió el bote de pastillas, todo eso sin saber muy bien si era lo que tenía que hacer. Miro por la ventana, el alba despuntaba en el horizonte, Los bellos de los brazos se le pusieron de punta al sentir los tímidos rayos de sol acariciándole el cuerpo.

La quietud de su cuerpo contrastaba con la lucha de su interior. Una parte de él quería quedarse despierto. No moverse del salón y esperar hasta que Dean apareciera pero otra parte de él le decía que no sería rival para un vampirizado y muy cabreado Dean, además de que no aparecería hasta que fuera de noche, y para eso quedaban unas cuantas horas.

Como era de esperar en el, gano el sentido común.

Se metió dos pastillas en la boca, las trago con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y bebió medio vaso de agua. El líquido le hizo daño al tragar. Se sentía culpable por acostarse a dormir en una mullida cama mientras su hermano estaba en...vete a saber dónde.

El fantasma de la culpabilidad le acompaño hasta el dormitorio y lo meció en sus brazos hasta que cayó en un sueño sin sueños.

Para cuando Dean está seguro de que su hermano duerme emprende la marcha hacia el bungalow , no sin antes extremar sus precauciones hasta asegurarse de ir desarmando cada trampa que Sam a puesto en su camino, se conocen demasiado y cada uno sabe cómo piensa el otro, es prácticamente imposible que logren sorprenderse, aun así el mayor está seguro de que su hermanito a debido prepararle alguna sorpresa y extrema sus precauciones, pasan horas antes de que entre en la habitación donde duerme pacíficamente Sam y cuando lo hace se queda oculto en el rincón más oscuro observando dormir al que hasta hace poco era la persona que más quería en este mundo.

¿Tanto ha cambiado cómo para no albergar ni rastro de los sentimientos que siempre le ha inspirado?

Le observa, bañado por la luz del sol, aun faltan varias horas para que anochezca y tiene tiempo para decidir qué hará con él, la verdad es que su hermano es hermoso, a falta de una palabra mejor, él siempre ha sido el guapo, pero Sam es como un gigante tierno y bien proporcionado.

Realmente es una lástima que tenga que morir.

Le observa y se tortura con el sonido de su corazón, con la fuerza con la que la sangre circula por sus venas, con la piel del moreno, con su fragancia, con ese pelo alborotado con el que se mete siempre y que en este momento ansia tocar, le torturan los pequeños movimientos que hace acomodándose aun más en el colchón, poco a poco se ha dado la vuelta, ha metido sus brazos bajo la almohada y a acomodado sus caderas, seguramente buscando fricción en sueños, contra el colchón y el rubio deja vagar su mirada por los hombros de su hermano, baja por su espalda y sigue recorriendo centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo del menor… Olvidando la sed de sangre y centrándose en otro tipo de apetito.

Tal vez si Sam no hubiera estado tan cansado se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Siente como el efecto de las pastillas se está pasando. Y no porque sepa que ya han pasado ocho horas sino porque está empezando a soñar.  
Sueña que Dean lo mira, que sus grandes ojos verdes le recorren los hombros y se deslizan por su cintura. Suspira con fuerza o eso cree porque sinceramente no sabe que si está despierto o dormido.

Gira el cuerpo, acomodándose bajo su costado mientras los ojos de Dean se convierten en manos. Manos grandes y rudas. Las manos de su hermano. Acariciándolo la violencia que utilizaba cada vez que lo tocaba. Aplastando piel con piel, sintiendo como los dedos se entierran en la escasa carne de la cadera y tira hacia atrás. Haciéndole sentir la erección contra su trasero.  
Vuelve a girar sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo el cuerpo de su hermano con el suyo, agarrando el colchón y aprisionándolo esta vez a él. Dean siempre ha sido el que ha mandado, el que ha dominado. Este es su sueño, no va a dejar que también lo domine aquí. Aquí el es el amo y señor, el es el que dice que se hace porque es el pequeño y punto. Así que alza las caderas y se roza contra su hermano que gruñe bajo su peso, el estomago se le diluye al oírlo, agarra el filo del colchón con las manos y embiste con toda sus fuerzas dentro del masculino cuerpo, sintiendo como Dean maldice con esa boca tan sucia y Sam siente los huesos se le convierten en mantequilla porque ahora, en el sueño, está desnudo, empujando dentro de su hermano con ansia. Susurrándole cosas, obscenidades que no sabía que se podían hacer pero que desea probar con ese pecaminoso cuerpo que se retuerce de placer bajo el.

Se repite otra vez que es un sueño, que no puede gustarle tanto morderle el cuello a su hermano mientras lo aplasta contra el colchón.

Suspira.

Lo llama en sueños.

Aunque no sabe si lo hace por la excitación que siente o porque...

_Hay alguien en la habitación._

--


	7. Chapter 7

Ohhh...chicas, lo siento, estoy tardando siglos en actualizar y lo siento, lo siento....aquí os dejo otro capi, espero que os guste.

Besucos.

CAPÍTULO 7

Dean está sentado en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación aunque ya hace un buen rato que el sol no baña el cuerpo de su hermano y podría acercarse sin sentir el más mínimo dolor, aun así prefiere observarle a esa distancia, se siente aún más confuso que antes de acercarse a él, por un lado le odia, le odia como no ha odiado a nadie antes.  
Siente que él lo dio todo por su hermano y no entiende porque el muchacho no ha hecho nada por ayudarle, por otro lado siente…

¿Él siente?

¿No se supone que los vampiros no sienten?

¿No son monstruos sin sentimientos, sólo dominados por su sed de sangre?

Sea como fuere el siente una atracción mortal con su hermano, quiere protegerle, evitar que nada ni nadie le toque…

¿Nada?

¿Nadie?

Él quiere tocarle, olerle, sobarle, alimentarse de él y cuando todo termine volver a empezar…

Sin duda se está volviendo loco.

¿Qué demonios hace Sam? ¿Sueña? ¿Tiene un sueño erótico?

Espera… ¿Qué… Qué ha dicho?

¡Cielos! ¡Le está llamando!

¡Le llama a él!

¿Su inocente hermanito tiene sueños húmedos con él o es que ya se ha despertado?

Esto puede ser aún más divertido de lo que pensaba.

El cuello le crujió de forma dolorosa debido a la rapidez con la que se incorporo de la cama. Sus ojos barrieron la estancia con celeridad. Buscando cualquier tipo de amenaza que no encontró.

Los muebles proyectaban sombras fantasmagóricas por toda la habitación, formas en las que podría esconderse cualquier tipo de monstruo pero ningún cuerpo humano. Quiso respirar aliviado pero su experiencia de cazador seguía insistiéndole en que algo iba terriblemente mal...

Agudizo el oído. Y a parte del golpeteo de su corazón contra las costillas no oyó nada.

Ni pájaros.

Ni el viento.

Nada.

Sin duda pasaba algo sobrenatural con S mayúscula.

Se bajo de la cama con todos los sentidos alerta. Ignorando por completo como la piel se le erizaba por culpa del frio. Giro sobre si mismo, buscando posibles escondites.

El armario proyectaba una sombra lo suficientemente grande como para que un adulto se escondiera pero debería de ser un humano demasiado deforme. La encimera era demasiado pequeña. Siguió rotando sobre si mismo hasta que la una esquina de la habitación capto su atención.

Una esquina oscura.

Tétrica.

Estiro el cuello en un vano intento de ver algo a través de las sombras.

Ahí no había nada. Se froto los ojos con las manos y mastico un juramento. Estaba volviéndose loco. Dean no estaba allí. Si se hubiera escapado Lenore le habría avisado.

Aun así la sensación de ser observado no desaparecía.

Dejo caer las manos a sus costados y escrudiño la oscuridad.

-¿Dean?- pregunto a pesar de no ver nada.

----

Dean siguió observando a Sam, algo en la forma en la que su hermanito había saltado de la cama, completamente alerta y despejado, como si no hubiera estado soñando con él apenas unos segundos antes, le obligo a no contestar.

Mejor disfrutar del espectáculo.

Ver como Sam repasaba con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación, como si localizarle en la oscuridad fuera su máxima prioridad y no pudiera hacerlo, era divertido, pero aún lo era más recorrer ese enorme cuerpo con la mirada

¿Por qué no se había fijado nunca en lo enorme que era Sam?

Enorme y bien proporcionado.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan ágil siendo tan grande?

¿Y tan delicado?

¿Cómo puede aparentar ser tan frio, tan tranquilo cuando el nota como se le han disparado los latidos del corazón?

Ese sonido le está volviendo loco, cada latido, cada maldito latido.

Los ojos de Sam cambian de color en cada pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, tan pronto son grisáceos como verdosos. Curiosamente nunca se había fijado en que su hermano tuviera esos ojos tan expresivos.

Mirar a su hermano nunca le había resultado tan interesante…

Ve, no sólo ve también lo siente, como al moreno se le eriza la piel y no es porque sus sentidos sean empáticos, es porque su piel también se ha erizado al mismo tiempo que la de Sam…

El sonido de su corazón, los ojos, la piel y cada bocanada de aire que Sam toma, es como si respiraran y latieran a la vez… La sensación más intima y cálida que ha sentido desde… Desde que le convirtieron.

Sam se gira como si fuera a salir de la habitación y es entonces cuando Dean sale de su escondite para dejar que la luz de la luna le ilumine.

----

No le dice nada. Lo siente moverse. Siente como las tablas de madera protestan bajo su peso, como las botas crujen al doblarse en cada paso, sabe que a pesar de todo, lo oye porque él se ha dejado oír. Porque ha bajado la guardia lo suficiente para que pueda detectarlo.

Lo sabe perfectamente.

Al igual que sabe que a pesar de que hay dos personas en la habitación solo se oye una respiración, que solo a uno de los dos le bombea la sangre. Lo siente de la misma manera que lo siente sonreír.

Es un Winchester.

Sabe como detectar esas cosas.

Sam se vuelve con el corazón en la garganta, haciendo todo lo posible porque no lata desbocado y así demostrar que esta aterrorizado. Pero todo se va al traste cuando lo ve.

A simple vista no ha cambiado mucho. Esta básicamente igual. Solo algunas pequeñas diferencias. Aunque no lo suficientemente pequeñas para bajar la guardia.

La piel es mas blanca, tanto que resaltan las pecas que pueblan su nariz, los ojos más verde si era posible, rebosantes de una falsa vida, seguramente para embaucar a pobres incautos.

Sam se detuvo en ellos, a pesar de saber que debía de continuar con su examen. De comprobar si el pecho de Dean estaba tan estático como parecía o de si por sus venas corría la sangre. Pero no pudo apartar la mirada de la de su hermano.

De esos grandes y gatunos ojos que lo miraban como nunca lo había hecho, con una mezcla de odio y algo más que no supo identificar. Lo miraba como si fuera un gran trozo de carne, con aquellos ojos carentes de piedad y desprovistos del amor con el que siempre lo había mirado.

-¿Has venido a matarme?- pregunto en un susurro.

----  
La pregunta hace que el estomago se le encoja y casi quiera vomitar la poca sangre que ha tomado. ¿Cómo puede preguntarle eso? Debería preguntarle como se encuentra, si necesita ayuda. No si ha venido a matarle. Jodido crio. El da su alma para salvarlo ¿Y qué hace el?

Dormir.

Dean agradeció que los vampiros carecieran de emociones porque si las hubiera tenido....Seguro que estaría muy cabreado.  
- ¿Matarte? ¿Por qué tendría que matarte? ¿Mereces morir? ¿Qué has hecho que merezca la muerte Sam? O sería mejor que te preguntara que es lo que no has hecho ¿por qué no has intentado ayudarme? ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme? ¿Porqué nunca estas por tu familia? ¿Por qué nunca estas por mí?

Mientras habla Dean ha ido subiendo el tono de voz y se ha ido acercando a su hermano en las últimas preguntas ya grita y el único motivo por el que no está al lado de Sam es porque este ha retrocedido un paso por cada paso que él se acerca.

----

Dean grita mientras se acerca. Sam no puede creer lo que le dice, de hecho le coge tan de sorpresa que retrocede un par de pasos... Bueno... Tal vez unos cuantos más. Pero verlo así, tan... Tan humano y tan poco a la vez le desconcierta. Adelanta el último paso cuando comprende lo que su hermano insinúa.

-¿Qué nunca estoy por ti?. Fui a buscarte, Dean y cuando te encontré ya era tarde.-

Dean le mira incrédulo y de un salto salva la poca distancia que les separa, agarra a Sam por el cuello de la camiseta y le levanta por encima de su cabeza, como si no pesara nada, le zarandea un poco y luego le tira mirándole asqueado, al tiempo que le dice:

- ¿Tarde para qué? Para salvarme, para ayudarme, para evitarme la tortura y el sufrimiento aunque fuera matándome... A lo mejor llegaste tarde porque te entretuviste por el camino, al fin y al cabo siempre encuentras alguien a quien ayudar antes que a mi ¿tal vez tú querida amiga Lenore? ¿La has visto? ¿No te ha contado el pequeño papel que ha jugado en esta "película"?

Parpadea incrédulo ante esa pregunta. ¿Lenore?¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?  
Se levanta como puede, arrastrándose hacia la salida de la habitación, consiguiendo levantarse cuando esta fuera de ella. No ha apartado la mirada de su hermano que lo sigue con un gruñido sin fin.

- Ella fue la que me dijo lo que te había pasado. Quería que te dejara solo, que te abandonara. Fui yo quien le dije que te liberara.-

- Así que mi dulce hermanito, al que he tenido que venir a buscar, y el vampiro que me ha robado la humanidad son al mismo tiempo mis salvadores… Déjame decirte una cosa Sam ¡no sigas ayudándome!

Dean más que hablar ha gruñido las últimas palabras al tiempo que agarra a su hermano y le golpea, tan fuerte que le lanza contra la pared contraria a la puerta volviendo a meterle en la habitación, casi antes de que Sam choque contra la pared ya le ha vuelto a levantar, golpear y lanzar… Tan rápida y violentamente que cualquiera que los viese sabría que no se trata de un ser humano.

Ningún ser humano es tan fuerte, ni tan veloz.

----

Sam siente los golpes pero no siente el dolor físico. Las palabras de su hermano le hacen más daño. Lenore es la que lo ha convertido. Todo eso es culpa suya. Si él hubiera matado a esa zorra.

Siente como la espalda se le hunde en la pared y antes siquiera de pestañear, Dean le está golpeando. Siente la sangre en la boca, no tiene tiempo de degustarla. Tiene un plan y tiene que llevarlo a cabo

Así que se arrastra mientras su hermano lo utiliza como si fuera un saco de boxeo, está a punto de perder el conocimiento por culpa de los golpes. Cae de rodillas justo al lado del maldito resorte, quiere sonreír cuando tira de él y oye como los cuchillos embadurnados en sangre de muerto rasgan el aire pero nunca llega a hacerlo porque su hermano lo conoce demasiado bien y ha esquivado la trampa.

----

- ¿Esto también es para intentar salvarme Sammy?

Dean toma uno de los cuchillos del suelo y se acerca lentamente hasta su hermano que aún no ha conseguido levantarse, se agacha en cuclillas para ponerse a su altura y apoya la punta del cuchillo en la mejilla de su hermano.

----

La sangre del psíquico se mezcla con la de muerto. Solo es una gota pero es lo suficiente para que Sam se asuste. Sabe que su hermano está ahí metido, debajo de aquellas malditas capas de odio, tenía que encontrar la manera de traerlo... Pero en mientras lo encontraba.

-No, eso es... Para tranquilizarte.- con la rapidez de un humano entrenado cierra su mano sobre la muñeca del vampiro que parece sorprendido, se impulsa con todo su peso y estampa la frente contra la nariz de su hermano que parece trastabillar. El siguiente paso a seguir es clavarle el puñal pero el maldito se recupera demasiado rápido. Así que se tiene que conformar con un corte en el costado. Dean lo mira y se toca la herida. Reza porque haya sido suficiente.

- Sabes Sammy… No me siento muy tranquilo en estos momentos y dudo que envenenarme me tranquilice más…

Dean lo desarma, supuestamente sin notar aun el efecto del toxico en su organismo, le acaricia la cara con aparente delicadeza y luego le golpea, fuerte, rabioso, rompiéndole el labio al primer golpe y haciendo que su cabeza rebote contra la pared, es entonces al ver la sangre en la boca de su hermano, cuando todo se enlentece a su alrededor…

No puede apartar la mirada de él…

Los latidos de su corazón le golpean en los oídos…

Hambre…

Siente hambre… Y algo más.

No puede evitarlo, no quiere evitarlo, acerca los labios a los de su hermano y lame lentamente la sangre que brota de la herida.

----  
El cuerpo de Dean le aplasta contra el suelo. Su cerebro le ordena que tiene que liberarse, luchar pero los grandes ojos del vampiro se clavan en sus labios. Tarda en darse cuenta de porque. Lo hace cuando siente la fría lengua de su hermano lamerle la sangre.

Traga aire con todas sus fuerzas. Intenta decidirse, no sabe qué hacer. Luchar o... Deja caer las manos a los costados, está cansado de luchar. Su hermano esta por fin con él. O más bien encima de él. Lamiendo lo único que comparten.

Su sangre.

Le gustaría decir que se deja hacer pero sería mentir. Puede que Dean haya dado el primer paso pero es él el que lo sigue. Alza la cabeza, cogiéndolo por sorpresa y lo besa. Deja que saboree su sangre, si tiene que morderle los labios, que lo haga, el vampiro lo hace, le besa con fuerza, haciendo que la herida sangre más. Está a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando su hermano se separa.

- No soy tan tonto, Hermanito. Sangre de muerto mezclada con suficiente sedante como para tumbar a un elefante.- le informó ante su expresión de sorpresa.

----  
Dean se incorpora ligeramente mareado, trastabilla un poco y antes de contestar a Sam nota, más que ver, como este se levanta así que se lanza con todo el peso de su cuerpo para intentar golpearle de nuevo, pero está demasiado drogado así que golpea el aire y cae pesadamente sobre una superficie blanda que supone que es la cama.

Su cuerpo apenas ha terminado de caer cuando siente un peso que le aplasta, Sam se ha lanzado en plancha sobre él y antes de que se le pase el efecto del calmante le esposa a los barrotes de la cama.

- No, creo que tan tonto no eres… Lo que eres es un poco pervertido. Si me querías en tu cama sólo tenias que haberlo pedido hermanito.

----

Lo encadena a los barrotes de la cama. No es lo que había pensado, de hecho tenía preparada una celda de hierro para detenerlo pero los planes de los Winchester nunca salen como deberían.

- Eres insufrible, no sé porque me empeño en ayudarte- gruñe mientras cierra las esposas.- Y si, antes de que empieces con esa tontería de " me has envenenado con sangre de muerto" te diré que estoy aquí para ayudarte.- Sam se acomoda encima de su hermano mientras se dice así mismo que lo que siente en su trasero es el cinturón de Dean y no "otra cosa" . – Y para que veas que no bromeo.- Se agarra del cuello de la camiseta y tira de ella con fuerza. Desgarrándosela.- Yo te he envenenado y yo pondré el remedio.-


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Dean no puede creer lo que Sam hace, se ha acercado tanto a él que prácticamente siente su garganta en los labios, la potente fila de dientes vampíricos ha bajado con voluntad propia ante el ofrecimiento.

Todos sus sentidos deberían estar embotados por la sangre de muerto unida al potente tranquilizante, pero lo cierto es que se siente más alerta que nunca, el olor de su hermano, su sangre, su vida, le envuelve, incita y excita.

En un lugar muy profundo siente que debería declinar el ofrecimiento, pero es demasiado tarde ya que sus colmillos han desgarrado la suave piel del cuello de Sam y su boca succiona hambrienta la sangre.

Su propia sangre.

Podría seguir hasta secarle, pero al Winchester siempre le ha gustado jugar y enseguida separa su boca del cuello de su hermano, le mira a los ojos y le ordena que le desate al tiempo que alza ligeramente sus caderas para acomodar mejor su cuerpo bajo el peso de su hermano.

----

Lo siente rozarse contra él y se dice a si mismo que el simple hecho de que los vellos de la nuca se le pongan de punta y un escalofrió le recorra la columna es porque su hermano se ha convertido en vampiro y no porque le este absorbiendo la vida a la vez que esta excitado. Si, seguro que es por eso.

Dean le pide que lo libere y el siente como la piel de la cara se le estira en una sonrisa. Lo que no sabe es si es una divertida o cargada de lujuria.

- Sí, claro, como que lo voy a hacer.- Suelta en un jadeo cuando lo nota alzar las caderas y apretarse contra su cuerpo

Los músculos se tensan al sentir la erección del vampiro rozándose con la suya y no sabe que es peor. Si que su hermano utilice ese tono de voz tan sensual o que él se empalme al oírlo.

----

- ¿No vas a soltarme? Sam, Sammy… Que inocente eres a veces ¿realmente crees que me hace falta?

Dean rompe las esposas con aparente facilidad como si sólo fueran un juguete y con un rápido movimiento invierte las posiciones en las que estaban, ahora Sam esta bajo el peso del vampiro y este ni se molesta en inmovilizarle, baja suave y lentamente hasta volver a posar los labios en la garganta de su hermano lame la herida abierta y succiona voluptuosamente, parando cada vez que la sangre roza su boca, desliza la punta de la lengua por el cuello, degustando las gotas de sangre que lo manchan.

Únicamente ráfagas de lengua húmeda y sangrienta, al tiempo que aprieta su cuerpo contra el que tiene debajo, apenas un momento y abandona la garganta para buscar su boca, lame, muerde enreda su lengua en la de su hermano que sorprendentemente no se lo impide, más bien parece ansioso por abrirse a él y…

¿Le está tocando el culo?

¡Coño su hermanito le esta apretando justo donde más le apetece que le toquen!

Antes de que a ninguno de los dos le dé tiempo a pensar lo que están haciendo el rubio ha desnudado al moreno y está entre sus piernas lamiéndole acariciando lentamente su entrada, con la lengua y los dedos, en pequeños círculos, minando suavemente el poderoso músculo alrededor del borde y, a continuación, empujando lentamente dentro, sólo la punta de la lengua, lo justo para probar su sabor y lubricarle con su saliva, casi al mismo tiempo que empuja un dedo en su cuerpo.

Cuando Sam nota como el dedo le bordea intenta oponer resistencia, pero es inútil, la sensación dolorosa y desagradable pronto es sustituida por la ansiedad y el deseo que le provoca en cada movimiento, antes de acostumbrarse a la invasión de su cuerpo nota como le introduce un segundo dedo, más de lo que se siente capaz de soportar.

Susurra un "por favor" apenas audible entre gemidos, Dean sube lentamente lamiendo su garganta y cuando llega a la altura de su oído susurra "¿Por favor, qué? ¿Por favor, más?" al tiempo que introduce un tercer dedo en su hermano que esta vez grita ronco de dolor y placer, una mezcla difícil, pero que parece que Dean sabe administrar correctamente.

Dean le mira lleno de deseo, intuye que ninguno de los dos aguantara mucho y quiere que su hermano termine teniéndole dentro, que empiece a asociar el placer a él lo antes posible, no va a estar más preparado, él mismo no lo estará así que se alinea sobre el cuerpo de Sam y prácticamente se hunde en él, al mismo tiempo que saca los dedos, los verdes ojos se vuelven blancos por un momento.

Sabe que le hace daño, el mismo se hace daño en cada embestida. Jodido Sam, tan estrecho y caliente, pero maldita su sangre si eso lo va a parar.

Acoge con satisfacción la mezcla de placer y dolor que estremece todo su cuerpo. Una vez que entra en él por completo cierra los ojos, pero ya no siente dolor, sólo placer.

Lame, muerde, besa y acaricia al tiempo que se acomoda dentro de él, sin dejar de embestirle, sin dejarle reaccionar, sin escape posible. Terminan casi a la vez. Dean dentro de Sam, Sam sobre el vientre de Dean.

Pasa una pequeña eternidad hasta que logra reaccionar y separarse de su cuerpo.

---

El frio se apodera de su cuerpo cuando Dean rueda a un lado de la cama, Sam hace una mueca de dolor al intentar incorporarse. Había trazado miles de planes, desde que quedo con Lenore, para atraer al nuevo vampiro hacia esa casa, barajando posibilidades y todo tipo de riesgos. Pero la posibilidad de que él y su hermano terminaran follando de forma salvaje en la cama... No, sin duda esa alternativa no había sido barajada.

Sintió como se levantaba, tanto por los muelles que protestaron como por la pequeña onda expansiva que lo movió. Observo como se movía con pasos lentos, pesados y por un momento le pareció que veía al antiguo Dean, al Dean que se levantaba a las tantas de la mañana a mear entre maldiciones y tacos. Una pena que todo fuera una vana ilusión ya que utilizo la rapidez de vampiro para llegar hasta la bolsa de las armas. Sam tomo nota mental de intentar no parpadear mientras no estuviera seguro de que bando estaba su hermano, ya que fue verlo junto a la cama y un instante después aparecer al otro lado de la habitación.

Se levanto de un salto, tensando los músculos de las piernas y los brazos, ignorando por completo la desnudez de ambos, cuando oyó la hoja del cuchillo salir de su envoltura de cuero.

El corazón le golpeo con fuerza cuando el antiguo cazador se volvió, revelando un largo machete en su mano.

- Dean... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces?- quiso retroceder pero la mirada casi humana de su hermano lo retuvo en el sitio. En ese momento odio el verde sobrenatural con que su estado vampírico teñía sus ojos.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Sammy.- no hizo falta que dijera el que. El psíquico ya lo sabía. Dean quería que lo matara, quería que le cercenara la cabeza de un solo tajo.

Fue entonces cuando si retrocedió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El panorama al llegar al matadero es realmente desolador tres vampiros cuyos cuerpos yacen desangrados y separados de sus cabezas en una esquina, caos, desorden, y ni rastro de Dean y Lenore.

Kate, Ángel y Harry después de revisar cada rincón y antes de asimilar lo que ha pasado ya están discutiendo.

- ¡Te dije que era demasiado fuerte! ¡Te lo advertí!

- ¡Cállate! Lo discutimos y estábamos de acuerdo en iniciarle entre los tres aunque eso le diera más fuerza y ya no podíamos seguir intoxicándole, si queríamos que confiara en nosotros algún día.

- Ya veo lo que ha confiado, le ha faltado tiempo para traicionarnos… Él y esa serpiente que acogimos.

- Lenore… Con eso también contábamos, pero vamos a necesitar refuerzos, nosotros solos no podemos rastrear toda la ciudad buscándoles.

- ¿Es el momento de que vengan nuestros chicos?

Harry lo pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios muy fácil de interpretar.  
Al fin y al cabo cada uno de ellos es el jefe de otro nido y están preparados para llamar a sus componentes así pueden buscar a Dean por la ciudad, vigilar a Sam... Y todo lo que se les ocurra.

- Sí, es el momento, les pillara completamente por sorpresa nuestro verdadero número, no pueden haber calculado cuántos somos en realidad ¿Cómo sospechar que nos hemos unido varios nidos para vengar a Luthor?

Los tres vampiros actúan rápida y coordinadamente, está claro que tenían previsto, casi hasta el momento en que pasaría, unas cuantas llamadas a móviles, unos cuantos mensajes de texto y sabe que en poco tiempo habrán rastreado la ciudad entera, mientras Harry se ocupa de los cuerpos antes de que se descompongan los demás vampiros siguen las pistas alrededor del matadero.

---

- ¿Nada?  
- Nada, el cazador sabe cubrir sus huellas.

---

A Lenore la capturan enseguida. Dean es difícil de encontrar, lleva toda la vida borrando sus huellas, pero Sam dejo un rastro extremadamente fácil de seguir para que su hermano le encontrara y los vampiros no tardan en apostar vigilancia cerca del bungalow para atacar cuando Dean llegue, porque no dudan de que tarde o temprano ira a por su hermano y cuando aparezca el rubio ellos estarán esperando.

---

- Sí es posible, quisiera conservar a Dean… A su hermano mejor degollarle, pero el vínculo con Dean es fuerte y aún se puede fortalecer más… Será divertido castigarle, la indisciplina, la desobediencia, la falsedad… Deben ser castigadas.

Kate habla con Ángel pero parece hablar más para sí misma que pare él, apenas terminar la frase coge un atizador del fuego y sopla la punta dejando que suelte algunas chispas y brille aún más. La mira atentamente y se vuelve hacia la esquina del almacén en donde se puede ver a Lenore atada en el mismo gancho que pocos días antes ocupaba Dean. Tiene la nariz rota y golpes por todo su cuerpo.

Ni levanta la cabeza cuando Kate se acerca a ella.

- ¿No opinas lo mismo que yo, querida?

La voz de Kate ha bajado y se ha endurecido hasta convertirse en un siseo cruel. Sujeta a Lenore por el pelo, tira hacia atrás y cuando el rostro de la vampira está completamente expuesto le acerca el hierro al rojo a la mejilla dejando que queme toda la piel a su alcance. Lenore grita y se revuelve, pero está bien atada y no tiene nada que hacer ahora que se ha convertido en el centro de atención de sus congéneres.

- Vamos a empezar otra vez – Dice Kate – Dime qué planes tienen los cazadores y que te traes con ellos.

Lenore intenta no removerse ni sortear las quemaduras del hierro ya que sabe que, mientras les divierta, sólo conseguirá más y más dolor, aunque es inevitable huir del sufrimiento, lo sabe ya ha pasado más veces por ello.

Uno de los vampiros se acerca con unas tijeras de podar en las manos y pregunta si juegan a separar y juntar dedos provocando una ola de risas entre sus compañeros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- No.- jadeo

- Tienes que hacerlo.- el pavor recorrió el cuerpo del menor de los Winchester por primera vez desde que Dean hizo acto de presencia, luciendo su filosa dentadura.-Yo solo no puedo hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo, Es tu deber.- ordeno utilizando de nuevo su rapidez sobrenatural, poniendo el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de sus manos.

- ¡¡No!!-chillo el psíquico golpeándole las manos, lanzando así el arma lejos de ambos.- Ni deber ni ostias.- gruño cogiendo a su hermano por los hombros y zarandeándolo. Sabía muy bien que el vampiro se estaba dejando hacer porque por lo que había visto (y sentido) era muy capaz de reducirlo con poco esfuerzo. Algo había cambiado, no sabía el que pero algo había conseguido volver a su estado más o menos normal a su hermano. Puede que un lo mirara con una dosis de lujuria en sus ojos pero era algo que sinceramente a Sam no le importaba.

El cerebro del psíquico iba a marchas forzadas, buscando que era lo que había cambiado. ¿Había sido el acostarse con él? Lo dudaba mucho, por mucho que le doliera y por muy bueno que hubiera sido el orgasmo, tenía que reconocer que eso era imposible. Dean se había pasado los últimos días teniendo sexo salvaje con vampiros, gente de su misma especie, así que era bastante improbable que un orgasmito de nada lo devolviera a su estado normal.

¿Entonces?

Quiso abofetearse cuando encontró la solución.

Su sangre.

Era lo único diferente.

- Tienes que...- Dean no puede terminar de hablar, Sam lo silencia con un casto beso. Un dulce roce de labios que nada tiene que ver con la pasión del acto que han consumado hace escasos minutos.

- Te lo explicare todo. Tú sólo ponte algo y vamos a la cocina. Estoy hambriento.

Dean se queda atónito, prácticamente ha violado a su hermano y este en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad que le está dando de acabar con su existencia... Le besa.

Le ha besado

Sam... Le... Ha... Besado

Y es la sensación más dulce y embriagadora que ha sentido en los últimos días, más que el sexo, más que la sangre, más que lo que les une e infinitamente más que lo que les separa. Es ternura, aceptación, es compenetración… ¿Amor? ¿Algún tipo de amor?

Se pone sólo los vaqueros, sin dejar de mirarlo, realmente obedece la orden del menor casi como un robot, está acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes y a escuchar a Sam cuando este tiene ideas, soluciones para el caso, pero sabe que no hay solución para él… Sólo una que pasa por perder la cabeza

Sam entra en la cocina abrochándose los vaqueros y poniéndose la camisa, no llega a abrocharla. Esta demasiado excitado como para hacerlo, además, Dean no se ha puesto camisa.

Abre el frigorífico sin dejar de hablar. Le cuenta a su hermano todo lo que ha pasado desde que él se fue y que acaba de encontrar una solución que si bien no puede llegar a volverlo humano si puede aproximarse bastante a lo que eran antes.

Tiene que parar de hablar para poder beber un poco, le da un mordisco al trozo de pollo que no toco esa mañana. Casi por inercia saca un vaso y abre una bolsa de sangre que mete en el microondas. El timbre del aparato suena demasiado pronto, tanto que no le ha dado tiempo a terminar de contarle a su hermano lo que piensa y apenas darle tres mordiscos más al trozo de carne. Lo abre bebiendo del cartón de leche, sin importarle que el blanco líquido se le desparrame por la mandíbula.

Se siente como un estúpido cuando le deja el sangriento vaso encima de la mesa y su hermano le mira con cara de que está loco.

- Pruébala.- ordena con una amplia sonrisa.

Dean arquea las cejas y mira a su hermano, luego mira el vaso de sangre y lo toma con reticencia, lo huele y después lo prueba con cara de evidente asco.

- Ya lo he probado y te aseguro que es repugnante ¿contento?

- Compre esa sangre para ayudarte a alimentarte, igual que hacia Lenore con las vacas.- soltó el psíquico, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver la cara de espanto que ponía su hermano. Casi parecía que era como antes, cuando él le decía que tenía que comer más verde y él se pedía una hamburguesa.- Dean... Necesito que me seas sincero... Sé que has probado sangre humana, pero necesito saber que has sentido cuando lo has hecho.-

- No quiero hablar de ello.- respondió el vampiro mirando el liquido rojo del vaso.

Sam quiso hacer un comentario, uno de esos cargados de ironía y que dejaban cortado al más avispado, pero él era el hermano de las teorías e investigación, el hermano de cometarios jocosos era Dean. Así que se mordió la lengua, aspiro hondo y con el tono de voz más suave que pudo insistió:

- Dean... Es importante... Necesito saber que sentiste.- alargo el brazo para tocarle la mano.

El vampiro se concentra, piensa en la sangre y en lo que siente al tomarla, recuerda a la muchacha pelirroja y como deseaba terminar con su vida, como notaba la energía que la abandonaba al tiempo que a él le llenaba y revivía, también la del mendigo, en ambos casos cubría su necesidad, tremenda necesidad, pero no ha ocurrido lo mismo con la sangre de Sam, la de su hermano le ha dado mucho más, le ha dado algo que creía perdido, le ha devuelto parte de sí mismo, intenta explicárselo sin sentirse demasiado seguro ni de lo que siente ni del motivo, pero esta casi seguro de que el genio de su hermano ya tiene alguna teoría al respecto.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodera de ambos. Sam todavía siente la piel de gallina al recordar las palabras de su hermano. Era algo muy extraño. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Dean supo que era una cosa, un demonio con forma humana, pero cuando bebió de él... Cuando le suplico que le matara.

Trago saliva ruidosamente y se maravillo al ver como la esencia de su hermano cazador se mezclaba con la malevolencia del vampiro.

Era algo... Precioso.

- Aun no sé si es por lo de...- Sam se calló de forma abrupta, iba a decirle lo del Demonio de Ojos Amarillos, lo de su transfusión de sangre pero le resulto imposible decírselo, Dean había pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días así que lo mejor sería guardarse eso, al menos por el momento.-... Mis poderes psíquicos o porque el lazo de la sangre es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. El caso es que beber de mí te ha hecho volver a ser Dean... Has vuelto a ser mi hermano.- informo con un nudo de emoción en el estomago.

Dean se estremeció al oírle, en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero le asustaba. Si realmente hubiera vuelto a ser él, si hubiera estado vivo hubiera resoplado de alivio al oír la explicación, él también había notado un cambio, tal vez no como Sam decía, pero un cambio indudablemente. Sí estuviera vivo de seguro que su estomago se habría relajado, sus pulmones llenado de aire y su corazón estaría latiendo… Pero nada de eso pasaba porque estaba muerto... Sólo era un cambio psíquico, sólo era él por dentro, las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza... ¿Duraría? ¿Cuándo volvería a necesitar sangre? ¿Seguiría controlándose o terminaría segando vidas? ¿Sólo era la sangre de Sam la que mantenía su vínculo con el mundo o necesitaba más? Por más que los Winchester fueran maestros en el arte de la negación no podían negar que acababa de tener sexo con su hermano… El mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida y ni siquiera estaba vivo.

---

Un crujido de estomago le recuerda que solo ha pegado un par de mordiscos al pollo que ha sacado de la nevera, eso y el leve mareo que le sobrevuela debido a la falta de sangre le obliga a coger un trozo y a empezar a devorarlo mientras mira lo pensativo que esta su hermano. La verdad era que a su cuerpo le hacía falta el alimento, llevaba sin comer decente desde que llego a esa casa. Bebió un poco de agua para evitar atragantarse mientras observaba las bellas facciones de Dean, ignoro cualquier intento de su cuerpo para hacerle saber que necesitaba comida, necesitaba asegurarse que cuando Dean llegara todo estuviera listo.

Bien... Dean había llegado y el estaba hambriento.

Observo las facciones de su hermano, dándose cuenta de que su piel se había coloreado de un bonito tono tostado y sus ojos no parecían tan sobrenaturales como antes, casi parecían haberse teñido del mismo verde de siempre. ¿Sería su sangre tan poderosa como parecía? Una parte de el deseo tener delante al Demonios de Ojos Amarillos para darle las gracias por su pequeña transfusión.

Un sonoro eructo se escapo de su diafragma, sobresaltándolo.

- Perdón...- se disculpo encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y poniéndose colorado.

- ¿El perfecto Sam Winchester también tiene debilidades humanas? Te recuerdo que "eso" no me molestaba cuando era humano y no he ganado sensibilidad al perder la humanidad.  
La sonrisa que acompaña las palabras de Dean es cualquier cosa menos inhumana.

Sam correspondió esa sonrisa tan sincera, se levanto para tirar los restos de comida al cubo de la basura, se termino el vaso de agua a medida que andaba hacia el fregadero y lo dejaba allí.

- Es que... Pensé que como ahora eras vampiro y todo eso... Lo mismo te daba asco.- se defendió de forma inocente mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba fijamente. – Además… No sé durante cuanto tiempo vas a ser tú...

_-Yo tampoco lo sé, Sam, yo tampoco lo sé y si tengo que serte sincero me aterra pensarlo _

Eso es lo que Dean respondería si fuera cualquier otra persona, pero Dean no sabe ser sincero, siempre se ha escondido bajo capas y capas de silencio, cinismo y bromas… Mejor decir cualquier tontería para salir del paso y que su hermano no se preocupe más de lo imprescindible.

- Siempre seré yo, Samanta, es más difícil saber quien está debajo de todo ese pelo – Lo dice apartando el flequillo de la cara de Sam y dejando que sus dedos recorran la mejilla de su hermano.

Una broma... Casi quiere gritar de júbilo al oírla pero se le atraganta al sentir los tibios dedos sobre su mejilla porque sus dedos ahora no eran fríos como la muerte, contenía un ligero rubor. Casi como... Una virgen que desea ser desflorada.

Sam se fustigaría mentalmente por pensar eso. Y sin duda le daría la razón a su hermano con eso de que al final debería de llamarse  
Samanta pero el simple hecho de volver a tener a Dean a su lado... Tan igual y tan distinto a la vez.

Con una suavidad por la que seguro su hermano le abofetearía alzo las manos y rodeo las mejillas del vampiro, depositando un casto beso en la boca. Un beso que empezó con un dulce aplastar de labios para luego deslizar la lengua sobre el grueso labio inferior que le hizo soltar un jadeo.

Dean se estremece, la caricia de su hermano le ha vuelto a pillar por sorpresa, es la segunda vez que el menor le besa de esa manera, tan tierna y suave, que apenas es un beso, pero enseguida empieza a ser más... Apasionado.

Se humedece las yemas de los dedos para repasar el pezón derecho del menor, le estruja suavemente entre su índice y su pulgar aprovechando las gotas de saliva con las que lubrica la sensible zona, la caricia ha conseguido su objetivo y ahora el pezón luce erecto, duro y sensible entre sus dedos que no se resignan a dejar de masajearlo suavemente mientras su boca captura el otro pezón y su lengua juega con él hasta conseguir que ambas puntas luzcan orgullosamente erectas.

---

Un fuerte gemido se escapa de su garganta, Dean le pellizca los pezones y la sensación de parecerse demasiado a una chica vuelve a su mente. Y aunque este besando a su hermano y temblando como una hoja no lo es. Así que con la violencia de la urgencia tira de los pantalones de su hermano, arrancándoselo y lanzándolos lejos, los suyos le siguen rápidamente, al igual que la camisa. Cuando se alza siente como ambos miembros se rozan y aun no puede creerse que eso este pasando.

Dean es un vampiro, no tiene alma y todo eso, así que es normal que no se sienta raro con todo el asunto del incesto (ni de la violación que acaba de sufrir) pero él... Él... No debería de estar agarrando a su hermano por los costados y sentándolo encima de la mesa, no debería de separarle las piernas con las caderas y desde luego no debería de lamerse un dedo para dilatarlo con pausas pero sin prisas. No, decididamente no... Así que... ¿Por qué lo hacía?.

Un maullido de puro placer se escapo de la garganta del vampiro poniéndole los pelos de la nuca de punta y fue entonces cuando lo supo...

Una pena que no le diera tiempo a poder digerirlo ya que en ese momento el ruido de unos cristales rotos rompió el momento.


	9. Chapter 9

Otros dos capis para vuestro disfrute

CAPÍTULO 9

Sam se incorporo en el sitio al oír el estruendo, separándose de su hermano que hizo una mueca al sentir como sus dedos salían de su cuerpo de forma tan brusca. Algo debía pasar para que Dean no hiciera ningún tipo de comentario despectivo, así que como si no hubiera pasado nada, ambos cazadores se dirigieron hacia donde se había oído el destrozo:

El salón.

El corazón le dio un vuelco nada más entrar. Una de las ventanas estaba completamente reventada y la puerta de entrada sacada de sus goznes, algo que por regla general era muy normal en sus vidas. (Eso de estar en una casa y que esta no terminara destrozada sí que era sobrenatural). Lo que si hubiera deseado Sam (por una vez) fue que una rama de un árbol se hubiera encargado del tal desastre y no ocho personas que en ese momento los miraban serios desde la otra punta de la habitación.

- ¿No es apetecible?-pregunto una mujer, la que parecía la líder del grupo, lamiéndose los labios mientras los recorría con la mirada.

El psíquico parpadeo confuso... ¿A qué venía ese comentario?

- Mira lo que quieras. Pero nunca probaras la mercancía.- mascullo Dean en un gruñido.

Sam se hubiera golpeado la frente con fuerza por su estupidez, ambos estaban desnudos y el arrastraba una erección de mil pares de demonios. Sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas y alargo la mano para coger el cojín que había encima del sofá. Debido a lo brusco de su movimiento pensó que sus atacantes reaccionarían pero ninguno se movió. Se cubrió como buenamente pudo, sin pasarle desapercibido como la mujer y varios de sus acompañantes sonreían.

- Ese "pequeño" no te hace justicia.- señalo con la barbilla.

El cazador parpadeo y miro a su hermano que sonreía de esa forma que le dejaba claro que utilizaría esa situación para reírse durante décadas. Hizo una mueca de no entender y bajo los ojos. Casi se muere cuando vio que lo que había cogido en realidad no era un cojín, sino un peluche con forma de elefante sonriente que tenía una trompa inusualmente larga que le serbia de contrapeso para poder mantenerse en pie cuando lo pusieran sobre una mesa.

- Sammy... -Sonrió Dean arqueando una ceja que decía claramente: Deja de hacer tonterías.

El menor se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Medio segundo después, como si enfrentarse con ocho vampiros, desnudos y sin armas fuera lo más normal del mundo para ellos, se movieron cada uno en una dirección.

Sam a la derecha y Dean a la izquierda, haciendo que el grupo se dividiera en dos.

El psíquico vio con el rabillo del ojo como uno de los monstruos se lanzaba contra su hermano luciendo colmillos, Dean se echo a un lado con una rapidez sobrenatural y le puso una zancadilla, haciendo que el agresor trastabillara y se estampara contra una pequeña librería, convirtiéndola en astillas.

Un escalofrió de pura excitación le recorrió el espinazo al ver como el antiguo Dean resurgía mezclando su actitud desvergonzada natural con la naturaleza sádica de un vampiro. Era una mezcla intoxicante. Se hubiera quedado prendado de él, deleitándose en cómo le arrancaba la cabeza con sus propias manos al siguiente vampiro que lo atacaba de no ser porque el mismo estaba metido en problemas.

Unas uñas le arañaron el pecho de forma superficial haciendo que diera un par de tras pies hacia atrás. La teoría de que su sangre parecía ser especial cobro más fuerza al ver como todos los vampiros (incluido Dean) olisqueaban el aire durante una centésima de segundo para luego continuar con la lucha como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Mmmm... Una mezcla curiosa.-ronroneo la mujer lamiéndose la punta de los dedos. Sam vio como cerraba los ojos y un leve escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

- Vale... Era oficial... A su sangre le pasaba algo.-se dijo a sí mismo.

Sabía que el efecto que su sangre ejerciera bajo la mujer no dudaría mucho así que se movió con rapidez. La agarro de las solapas del chaleco que llevaba puesta y giro sobre sí mismo, rodando ambos en círculos para poder coger impulso. La vampira manoteo el aire, intentando sacarle los ojos, sin llegar a conseguirlo. La soltó en la tercera vuelta, lanzándola hacia el fondo de la habitación.  
El monstruo rodó sobre sí mismo y antes siquiera de llegar a pararse se incorporo sobre una de sus rodillas y lo miro bufando como si fuera un animal enfadado. Sam sabía que tenía que moverse con rapidez. Esos seres eran increíblemente rápidos, así que sin esperar a ver lo que hacía su femenino oponente se lanzo sobre el paragüero que había al lado del sofá. Nunca llego a tocarlo porque otro vampiro, este con el pelo largo se lanzo a por su cuello.

En mientras Dean lanzaba la cabeza del primer vampiro muerto contra sus compañeros que la miraron espantados. El cazador aprovecho el momento, se lanzo sobre ellos, consiguiendo que los tres rodaran por el suelo convertidos en un amasijo de brazos y piernas. No era una pelea bonita pero tampoco le importaba.

Quería divertirse.

Aprovechando su postura le rompió una pierna a uno de sus enemigos que grito de dolor mientras le arrancaba la Nuez de Adán de un mordisco al otro y la escupía como si fuera un despojo.

Se incorporo con toda la boca manchad de sangre, hizo una mueca de asco. No era sangre de Sam y por lo tanto el simple hecho de que su piel estuviera en contacto le ponía enfermo. Se limpio impaciente, expandiéndose gran parte del líquido rojo por su cuello y cara, dispuesto a continuar con la pelea cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba fuera de su ángulo de visión.  
Sintió sus pupilas dilatarse cuando vio las largas piernas de su hermano moviéndose de forma espasmódica junto con otras que hacían presión en el suelo. Un grito atronador estuvo a punto de escaparse de su garganta pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado ante el hecho de que alguno de esos despojos tocara a su ser más preciado, lo que si le salió fue un rugido de puro odio ante la posibilidad de que alguien que no fuera el probara la sangre de los Winchester.  
Con pasos fuertes se dirigió hacia la pareja, ignorando por completo como sus nalgas desnudas retumbaban debido a su forma de andar.  
Cuando llego quiso soltar una carcajada. Sam tiraba de la larga melena del vampiro con una mano, impidiendo así que le mordiera mientras que con la otra intentaba coger algo.

- Sammy, al final voy a tener razón con eso de que eres una niña.- rió dando una palmada al aire.

El psíquico gruño ante la gracia de su hermano y a punto estuvo de pedirle ayuda, sinceramente aquellos filosos dientes estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto pero en el justo momento que iba a hacerlo su mano se cerró sobre el puñal que tenia escondido debajo del sofá (y que había guardado ahí por si le hacía falta con Dean). Descargo el arma sobre el cuello del vampiro con un fuerte gruñido, tuvo que repetir la operación para que la cabeza se desprendiera del cuerpo, la lanzo lejos con una mueca de asco cuando sintió el húmedo y muerto cabello envuelto en sus dedos. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como su hermano fingía aplaudir con aprobación pero tenía que algo mas importante que hacer que seguirle una broma.  
Se incorporo sobre su rodilla, alargo el brazo libre y tiro de un resorte que estaba escondido en el paragüero.  
Una reja de metal se cerró en el fondo de la habitación donde la mujer vampiro se disponía a atacar de nuevo. El psíquico se maravillo de lo lento que podía pasar el tiempo, parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que la mujer se lanzo sobre él, sin embargo solo habían pasado unos segundos.

Dean fue a decirle lo aplicado que había resultado ser. Una trampa con cuchillos impregnados en sangre de muerto en el dormitorio, una celda camuflada en el salón, machetes debajo del sofá… Sin duda su hermano había pensado en todo para un posible enfrentamiento contra vampiros. Se sintió un poco culpable por haber pensado que había estado jugando a la play durante todo el día mientras él era sodomizado por esa panda de pervertidos. Al parecer Sam había estado trabajando muy duro. El problema fue que nunca pudo decirle nada de eso ya que el vampiro que le quedaba por matar se abalanzo sobre el tirándole al suelo.  
Una fuerte picazón en la nalga derecha le hizo encajar los dientes. Había caído sobre una pila de cristales rotos, seguramente de la ventana.

Menuda herida de guerra... En el culo.

Gruño como el animal que se suponía que era y se lanzo hacia el desdichado vampiro.

xxxx

Sam vio como el antiguo cazador era placado por uno de los vampiros y se incorporo de inmediato para ayudarle, pero se quedo clavado en el sitio, sino le fallaban las matemáticas habían entrado ocho vampiros: A uno lo había inmovilizado y a otro matado, no sabía cuántos le quedaban a Dean pero si él se había encargado de sus cuatro...

-Eso significa que a mí me quedan otros dos...-

Unas fuertes manos se cerraron sobre su espalda y lo empujaron a varios metros de distancia. El aire abandono sus pulmones cuando su cuerpo toco la pared pero ni una sola maldición escapo de su boca ya que el vampiro le había facilitado bastante el trabajo. Con las reservas de energías al mínimo alzo los brazos y tiro los libros que descansaban en la estantería de su izquierda al suelo. Sentía las vibraciones en el suelo a través de las desnudas plantas de los pies, el vampiro se acercaba a paso rápido. Aunque no lo suficiente para no darle tiempo a coger la ballesta que tenia escondida detrás de la pila y dejarse agujerear el cerebro con una flecha impregnada en sangre de muerto.  
Sam no sabía si eso serviría para detenerlo pero prefirió no pillarse los dedos, así que recogió del suelo el machete ensangrentado que utilizo para decapitar al primer vampiro y le rebanó el cuello mientras evitaba oír los gorgojeos de dolor del demonio.

Busco con la vista su siguiente oponente, no lo encontró. Su ojos captaron un movimiento en la puerta, algo rápido había salido. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que el ultimo de los vampiros se había escapado y decía el ultimo porque en ese momento el cuerpo del agresor de Dean caía al suelo con un agujero hueco en el pecho en donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. El psíquico se maravillo de como solo cercenándole la cabeza podía morir un vampiro ya que el antiguo cazador sujetaba el corazón en una mano y el cuerpo aun se movía, intentando huir. El único Winchester vivo se encargo de evitarlo con un rápido movimiento de su cuchillo.

Después de la corta batalla el silencio reino en la habitación. Un silencio en el que solo la respiración errática de Sam se oía.

-¿No te dijo papa que no jugaras con esas cosas?-pregunto Sam completamente exhausto refiriéndose al corazón que aun Dean tenía en las manos.

Una risita divertida se escapo de la boca del vampiro que lanzo el órgano por encima de su hombro como si fuera una bolita de papel.

- Desde luego no es que sigas demasiado los consejos de papa, ni en cuanto a juegos, ni a compañías.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Sammy?

- No es obvio, que "tus nuevos amigos" querían unirse a nuestra fiesta privada.

- Bueno, veamos que tienes en esa jaula, la verdad es que no conozco a ninguno de estos "nuevos amigos"

-¿No los conoces?-pregunta el psíquico dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para cerrarla o al menos intentarlo ya que estaba sujeta solo por una bisagra, teniendo especial cuidado en no pisar los cristales rotos. - ¿Eso no es bueno, no?- cogió la madera con firmeza e intento cerrarla pero solo consiguió que la pobre bisagra que quedaba se desprendiera, al final termino apoyándola sobre el marco, una vez arreglado ese pequeño detalle vuelve sobre sus pasos y se coloca al lado de su hermano. Mira a la mujer fijamente, no es una belleza, ni siquiera es guapa. Algo raro para un vampiro. Sam no puede evitar pensar lo increíblemente fea que tendría que ser cuando era humana.- ¿Os envía Kate?-pregunta serio.

La vampira no contesta, mantiene una postura defensiva aunque a través de los barrotes no debería sentirse insegura. Dean la mira y con una sonrisa de las que siempre le han conseguido ración doble de tarta dice:

- No hagas caso de mi hermano, no es precisamente un buen anfitrión. A pesar de la evidente ironía con la que Dean habla, se vuelve hacia él y le da una colleja antes de que este tenga tiempo de protegerse.- Me llamo Dean, Dean Winchester y me gustaría saber que te ha traído aquí. -

- Sé quién eres, Dean.- Escupe la mujer en un vano intento de que parezca que les tiene odio, pero la lujuriosa mirada que recorre por completo el cuerpo del vampiro le deja claro a Sam que de odio nada.-  
Y sabes lo que me ha traído aquí- sus ojos se posan rápidamente en el psíquico pero es apenas una mirada rápida, estos vuelven pronto al desnudísimo cuerpo de Dean que parece complacido de capturar toda la atención de la joven.

Sam tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir nada. La zorra esta ligando con él, está claro que Dean siempre ha gustado, pero el Dean vampiro es aún más irresistible y si hay algo que tiene claro es que no está dispuesto a compartirlo, no, de ninguna de las maneras.

- Entonces juegas con ventaja, porque yo no sé quién eres y no olvidaría a alguien como tú.

Los ojos del vampiro recorren a la mujer con la misma aparente lujuria con la que ella le observa.

Los ojos de la chica brillan, coquetea un poco. Sam está seguro de que no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento por parte del sexo opuesto, ya que en vez de acercarse a los barrotes se queda en el centro de la celda... Dudando si ir hacia la llama sexual que es Dean o quedarse donde está.

-Me envía Kate.- el psíquico se tensa al oír el nombre pero no dice nada.- Quiere que vuelvas con tu "autentica" familia.- Sam quiere hablar pero no le da tiempo. La vampira lo mira con cara de asco y añade mientras le señala con la barbilla.- El cazador no es de tu raza. Terminara traicionándote.-sentencia

El menor de los Winchester sabe que debería de mantener la calma, que debería de insistir, hacer un interrogatorio decente y no uno en el que su hermano se pavonee delante de una fea mujer pero ya saben lo que querían.

Kate quiere que Dean vuelva y que el muera.

No hace falta saber más.

Así que se acerca al resorte que el mismo hizo hacia dos días, una pequeña tabla sobresaliendo y la pisa con fuerza. Una pequeña guillotina surca el aire con una velocidad que hasta a Dean le cuesta procesar.  
La cabeza de la mujer rueda por el suelo hasta terminar junto a los pies del vampiro que da un respingo en el suelo al ver como los ojos de la mujer han parpadeado ante de quedarse con la mirada fija y muerta

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Aun no había terminado de interrogarla.-

- Querrás decir que no habías terminado de ligar, porque preguntas no he oído muchas, más bien te has pavoneado delante de ella enseñándole "la mercancía".-

- ¿Celoso?

- Mucho.

Se dirige hacia el dormitorio apretando los dientes... Joder con Dean... Hasta con esa cosa...

- AslvaposvsldfñojoepJsjidfaoñera-suelta en un gruñido bajo aunque al parecer no tan bajo ya que parece que Dean le ha oído

- Me parece que estas muy enfadado y el enfadado tendría que ser yo, porque el rasguño que le has hecho a la nena estaba destinado para mí y la verdad, muy superficial no parece…

- Claro, claro… Desvíate del tema... - Masculla cruzando el dormitorio y entrando en el baño.-

- Eso es lo que yo quiero ¡desviarme! Pero de la trayectoria de tus juguetes, por cierto Sammy ¿quedan aún por descubrir?

Sam se encoge de hombros, no piensa revelar sus juguetitos, solo por si acaso.

-Tal vez... Además… No sé porque te pones así... Sólo estaba preparado.

- ¡Preparado! Joder, eso no es estar preparado, es el apocalipsis en versión Sam Winchester.

Dean ha seguido a su hermano hasta el baño y justo antes de que Sam cruce la puerta, se pone delante impidiéndole el paso.

Con un resoplido que se escapa de su garganta se aparta un mechón de cabello de su frente mientras lo mira con seriedad.

- ¡¡Tenía que hacerlo!! No sabía cómo ibas a volver a mí... Vamos, Dean... Si hasta que no te he esposado a la cama estabas dispuesto a arrancarme los higadillos… - Bramo señalando el colchón.

- La verdad es que lo de arrancarte los higadillos sigue siendo una buena opción, pero casi me apetece más lo de las esposas... ¿Tienes más de esas?

- Ja... Como que me vas a tocar después de haber estado ligando con esa... Amos… Te matas a pajas si quieres pero a mí ni me tocas.- gruñe poniendo morros mientras intenta abrirse camino hasta el baño.

La risa del vampiro resuena en todo el bungalow, cuanto más enfadado esta Sam más parece divertirse.

- Sammy, Sammy… No estaba ligando… Sólo hacia más interesante el interrogatorio.

-Sí, sí... Claro... Interesantísimo... - Por fin consigue entrar en el baño aunque para ello ha tenido que darle un empujón, se para delante del espejo y empieza a mirarse las magulladuras.- Pues mira tú por donde yo voy a hacer más interesante nuestra relación...- Dice mientras cierra la puerta dándole en las narices

- ¿Relación? ¿Tenemos una relación? Jo, Samanta deberías contarme esas cosas. No está bien que tengamos una relación y yo sea el último en enterarme.

Dean esta tan divertido que continúa la broma a través de la puerta cerrada, pero se cansa de esperar pronto ya que parece que Sam no está dispuesto a contestarle y abre la puerta del baño.

A Sam le ha cambiado hasta el color cuando lo ha oído repetir la palabra relación.

Es como si de golpe se diera cuenta de que efectivamente tienen una…

Nunca lo había pensado, pero le ha amado siempre, lo sabe, antes creía que era la típica admiración que sienten todos los pequeños por los mayores, pero de repente sabe que nunca le ha mirado de esa manera, a lo mejor es porque él es demasiado hermoso, diseñado directamente para habitar en sus sueños más húmedos, o a lo mejor es sólo que está enfermo, no lo sabe ni realmente le importa. Le ama, le desea y sueña con él, con su hermoso pelo rubio, con su piel dorada como la cerveza, con ese salpicado de pecas que le enloquece, se muere por probarlas una a una, por lamerle y morderle, por saborear su piel, su cuerpo… Puede que esté enfermo, pero esta enfermedad le gusta, no quiere curarse, quiere emborracharse de él

Así que sin mediar palabra gira sobre su cuerpo y cierra las manos sobre el cuello desnudo de Dean para cerrarle la boca con un húmedo beso.

Ambos trastabillan un par de pasos, al parecer su reacción ha cogido por sorpresa al vampiro y ambos cuerpos se estampan contra la pared más cercana. Un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo al sentir la fría lengua de su hermano enroscarse en ella pero esta vez no va a ser él, Sam Winchester, el que termine sollozando de placer, esta vez será Dean y va a dejárselo muy claro.

Dirige al vampiro con su cuerpo a base de empujones de pecho contra pecho y besos de boca abierta. Si Dean está en desacuerdo con lo que hace no lo demuestra porque le está devolviendo todos y cada uno de los besos añadiendo largas pasada de lengua tanto por sus labios como por su cara.

Llegan en cuatro pasos a la cama y terminan cayendo de forma pesada sobre ella. El psíquico encima del cazador.

¡Me toca!- susurra sobre él inmovilizándole con su peso y alzándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

- ¡Los cojones te va a tocar, niñato! - Contesta Dean intentando apartarlo, pero la verdad es que el forcejeo es puro trámite, los dos saben que perderá irremediablemente la batalla antes de empezar.

-¿Vas a impedírmelo?- Pregunta irónico al oír como Dean jadea con fuerza al sentir como su rodilla le separa las piernas de forma suave pero implacable.

Es más un reto que una pregunta y el mayor nunca ha eludido un reto, pero en ese momento con su hermano entre las piernas, sintiéndole rozar ambas erecciones en una perfecta imitación al sexo no siente la necesidad de contestarle, le basta con dejar escapar un gemido que el menor se apresura a silenciar con su boca y su lengua Dean se retuerce debajo de él, no cree que sea para liberarse ya que podría hacerlo si quisiera, así que supone que es porque quiere jugar... Fingir que sigue siendo normal y que puede dominarlo como quiera.

Sam se deja querer y le sigue el juego durante unos minutos, unos minutos en los que le aprieta todo el cuerpo con la manos, deslizándolas hasta sus caderas y dejándole marcas llenas de pasión. El kilométrico cuerpo del menor de los Winchester se resbala entre las piernas de su hermano y siente como su miembro duro y erecto encuentra rápido la entrada del vampiro pero aun es muy pronto para eso... Primero quiere tocarlo, saborearlo, disfrutar del tacto que durante tantos años le ha sido negada. Así que se incorpora sobre sus rodillas y le hace darse la vuelta, no le obliga, solo le empuja suavemente por el hombro.  
Dean se gira sin oponer resistencia, dejando que Sam vea toda esa piel tostada que poco a poco se va volviendo blanca. Cierra la boca sobre la nuca, lamiéndola, besándola, mordiéndola con amor a la vez que frota su erección entre las nalgas del vampiro que gruñe bajo.

El cuerpo de Sammy es caliente y entibia el del vampiro, la sensación es tan arrebatadora como engañosa, da una falsa naturalidad, le da un barniz de humanidad que no durara, así que baja lentamente lamiendo la piel del vampiro hasta llegar a las heridas que sangraban en sus nalgas y se sorprende al ver como prácticamente se han cerrado ya.

Aun hay una esquirla de cristal que seguramente es lo que ha impedido que la lesión se cierre, Sam la retira con cuidado y mira como sana la herida, jadea excitado y desgarra nuevamente la carne de su hermano, que se queja ante la agresión, pero no le impide seguir lastimándole, es toda un fiesta ver la piel curarse casi antes de terminar de herirla.

Tiene un impulso incontrolable de pasar la lengua por los arañazos pero se para. No porque no quiera lamer esa redondez que parece llamarlo si no porque la sangre salpimenta en pequeñas virutas toda la zona.  
No está muy seguro de que si la prueba se contagiaría pero es mejor no arriesgarse… Al menos por el momento. Así que limpia la zona con la sabana mientras muerde con fuerza la otra nalga.

Dean se alza al sentir los dientes humanos y él aprovecha el momento para agarrarle de las caderas y conseguir dejarle expuesto y así hacerle todo lo que quiera, nunca ha hecho eso, ni siquiera con Jess, de hecho siempre ha pensado que pasar la lengua por "ese" sitio es algo insano, pero sentir, oler, ver, notar como Dean se deshace ante la caricia le hace hundir mas la lengua en ese aro de músculos y lamer con mas ansia mientras le marca los dedos en las caderas.

Dean se siente a punto de ebullición, desde que se transformo en vampiro ha tenido más sexo del que cualquier adulto, por promiscuo que sea, pueda preciarse, y él lo sabe por experiencia, pero con Sam no es lo mismo, el le seduce, le mima, le lame, le hiere y le sana, sabe que si quisiera podría dar la vuelta y librarse de la dulce tortura a la que le somete, podría apartarle, podría… Podría hacer lo que quisiera con él y lo que quiera, lo que verdaderamente quiere es sentirle, ser uno con él, darle placer y aceptar todo lo que al pequeño se le ocurra hacerle.

La forma en que su hermano se mueve hace que la erección de Sam se estire hasta niveles que creía impensables. La sangre no corretea por sus venas… Vuela, el aire le araña los pulmones y la garganta se le queda seca. Ver como el famoso Dean Winchester se contonea buscando la fricción es el mejor afrodisiaco que podrían darle.

Una pequeña vocecita le golpea la mente, gritándole: Por Dios, Sam, Dean no tiene alma pero tu si... ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?

Normalmente le haría caso, se quedaría quieto y le daría la razón a esa maldita voz pero en ese momento Dean alza las caderas y gruñe o muge o algo que hace que los vellos de la nuca se le pongan como escarpias.

Así que calla a su conciencia (o eso cree que es la voz) y se incorpora mientras cierra la boca contra la nuca de su hermano que se vuelve a contorsionar contra su cuerpo de esa manera... Esa manera... Qué...  
Con un juramento se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, voltea al vampiro y no sabe cuál de los dos tiene la expresión más cargada de deseo. Dean parece desconcertado y Sam piensa de pasada que tal vez no está acostumbrado a hacerlo así, con el otro mirándole a la cara. Pero Sammy ya ha roto muchos tabúes esa noche y una mierda si se va a perder la expresión de su hermano mientras se corre. Le besa con fuerza, diría que le roba el aliento en un beso pero el mayor de los Winchester ya no tiene aliento, así que no tiene porque preocuparse.  
Le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla, los dedos de los pies se le curvan cuando la lengua de Dean se envuelve en la suya y lucha contra ella.

Una lucha que hace que la saliva corra por ambas barbillas.

Sam resopla y eso le ayuda a incorporarse sobre sus brazos para mirar como las mejillas del cazador están sonrojadas a pesar de que la sangre no corre por sus venas. Con la urgencia de la excitación, la mano del psíquico se cierra sobre su miembro, posicionándolo en la entrada de Dean que separa más las piernas.  
Ve estrellas de todos los colores cuando lo penetra. Lento y sin compasión. Como si fuera una apisonadora y no una persona normal.

Dean se revuelve bajo su peso y eso solo hace que quiera empujar con más fuerza dentro de él.

Con fuerza y sin control.

Tiene que recurrir a las leyes mercantiles para no hacerlo.

Quiere que dure, quiere que Dean sienta lo que él siente y si para eso tiene que estallarle la polla... Que así sea.

Cuando Sam le voltea bruscamente se siente en éxtasis, quiere ver a su hermano, disfrutarle, pero también quiere que este lleve la iniciativa en todo (al menos por esta vez) necesita saber que no se está imponiendo como han hecho con él en el nido de vampiros, que su hermano quiera hacérselo de frente es delicioso, es mantener un plano de igualdad que no esperaba en ese momento.  
Sam se ha zambullido en su cuerpo sin prepararle, sin dilatarle primero, pero tampoco es que le haga falta, le quiere dentro, profundo y completamente dentro, formando un solo ser, puede que él le forzara primero y aunque finalmente consintió no se ha sentido del todo bien hasta que Sam ha tomado la iniciativa.

San siente la necesidad de oírle gemir, no sabe porque, tal vez porque es lo más parecido a sentirle vivo, siente la necesidad de oírle suplicar y desgarra la piel de su hermano con las uñas, le muerde y embiste con tanta fuerza que un ser humano sufriría, por suerte Dean ya no es un ser humano.

Así que deja que toda la excitación que ha sentido desde que Dean lo poseyó por primera vez salga en forma de embestidas. Siente la blanca piel del vampiro bajo sus dedos, aplastándose y deformándose bajo su contacto.

La cabecera de la cama golpea con fuerza contra la pared, las gotas de sudor le cubren la piel y el pelo se le pega a la cara. Siente el orgasmo aproximándose y se odia a sí mismo por durar tan poco, está seguro que un par de embestidas más y ya estará listo.

En ese momento Dean gime de forma lastimera y eso le hace olvidarse por completo de que está a punto de correrse, le hace parar y siente como los riñones se le contraen en protesta, pero le da igual.  
A hecho daño a Dean y eso es inaceptable.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta con la voz rasposa, cargando el deseo y la preocupación a la perfección

- Sigue moviéndote y no seas nenaza Sam.

La sonrisa con la que su hermano le ha contestado le dejan claro que tanto daño no le ha podido hacer y por un momento desea borrársela de los labios, le muerde la boca al tiempo que embiste aún más fuerte, aún más rápido, aún más violentamente, sin darse cuenta de que se está dejando llevar una vez más, el orgasmo que se le escapo unos momentos antes le golpea brutalmente dejándole exhausto sobre el cuerpo aún insatisfecho de su hermano.

Tarda un poco en recuperarse y cuando lo hace se siente culpable, siente las caricias de Dean en su cuerpo, siente su erección clavándose en su vientre, sus labios recorriendo su piel… Sigue mimándole y él desea corresponderle, desea hacerle gritar, pero esta vez de placer.

Con más pena que otra cosa sale del cuerpo del vampiro que se estremece de ansia, Dean intenta incorporarse pero Sam no le deja. Se desliza por su cuerpo a bese de besos, mordiscos y lametones. Le muerde las tetillas y su lengua juguetea con los pezones, sus manos también se mueven pero evitan en todo momento la parte más necesitada consiguiendo que los pequeños gemidos de desesperación de su hermano se conviertan en ronroneos de desesperación.  
Cuando por fin su boca llega a la erección de Dean esta tan dura que está seguro de que podría clavar clavos en una pared. Quiere jugar con él, hacerlo sufrir un poco pero eso tendrá que esperar. El ya se ha descargado, es el turno de su hermano.

Desliza la lengua por la hendidura consiguiendo que un gruñido demasiado animal se escape de la garganta del vampiro, animándole a seguir, a relajar la garganta y tragar todo lo que puede. Siente las manos de Dean hundiéndose en su cabello, tirando suavemente pero con contundencia, dirigiéndole y no es lo que quiere, quiere que Dean se corra por lo que él ha hecho y no porque lo ha guiado. Así que ignora el dolor de su cabello y como unos cuantas hebras se quedan entre los dedos de su hermano. Aprieta los labios, absorbe sintiendo como los dientes raspan un poco mientras desliza dos dedos dentro de él.  
Nota como las piernas del vampiro se estiran y se convulsionan medio segundo después, con un rugido sobrenatural, Dean se corre dentro de su boca.

Lo único que Sam quiere hacer en ese momento es rodar hacia un lado de la cama y quedarse dormido como una piedra, pero si esos vampiros han podido localizarles... Otros pueden hacerlos. Además, no le hace mucha gracia quedarse allí, con todos esos cuerpos mutilados poblando el salón.

Se incorpora sobre sus brazos y empieza a besar el cuerpo que yace bajo el. Su vientre bajo, sus abdominales, se divierte dibujando la circunferencia del ombligo con la lengua, degustando como la risa ronca de Dean llena la habitación.

Sigue subiendo hasta que llega a la altura del pecho. Se detiene justo donde está su corazón callado, muerto y deposita un casto beso en el.

Alza la mirada y ve la expresión triste de Dean ante ese gesto. Su corazón nunca más volverá a latir desbocado y esa es una de las sensaciones que más le gustaba sentir.

Se olvida por completo del pequeño tour que estaba haciendo por el cuerpo del vampiro y lo besa con vehemencia, dejándole claro que le da igual en lo que se haya convertido, que si tiene que beber sangre para sobrevivir el tiene mucha para él.

Aun así sabe que su hermano es un ceporro, sentimentalmente hablando, así que cuando tiene que cortar el beso, porque a él si le hace falta respirar, pone la mano sobre su corazón muerto y obliga a poner la fría mano sobre el suyo, que late como un loco mientras susurra:

-Tranquilo, el mío late por los dos.-

Si no fuera porque el que está debajo de él es Dean Winchester que para colmo esta vampirizado de seguro que pensaría que a esa expresión que surca su rostro le siguen un sin fin de lagrimas pero... Claro... Es Dean.

-Eres un cursi.- jadea

Y Sam está seguro de que podría ponerse a gritar, pero en vez de eso solo sonríe divertido y pregunta suavemente:

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Todos decís que debo tomar una decisión, que debo elegir cuál es mi familia, como si tuviera elección.

- Siempre hay elección Dean.

- No es cierto, yo nunca la he tenido, desde que papa te puso en mis brazos y me grito que corriera y te protegiera – Dean mira a los ojos a Sam mientras habla – tu eres mi familia, mi única y autentica familia y cualquiera que te amenace tendrá que pasar sobre mí.

- Entonces te lo repito ¿ahora qué?

- Ahora vamos a acabar con ellos, con todos ellos.

- Sabes que después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás ¿verdad?

- ¿La ha habido en algún momento?

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Oírla gritar era música para sus oídos, sentir la carne abrirse bajo su tacto le hacia estremecer de placer, ver como su sangre llenaba el suelo era como una obra de arte. Todo eso y más pensaba Kate mientras torturaba a Lenore.  
Los vampiros por regla general no solían hacer ese tipo de cosas, a diferencia de lo que pensaban los cineastas, no eran tan sádicos. No al menos con los de su propia raza. Eran como los humanos, buscaban pareja y la conservaban hasta que el final de los tiempos, lloraban si algún integrante de la familia moría e incluso se dejaban morder para alimentar si así podían salvar a un integrante.

Solo había una norma.

No traicionar a los de tu especie.

Por eso no sentía el más mínimo ápice de culpabilidad cuando esa bruja sollozaba cuando Ángel le cosía los dedos y esperaba a que cicatrizaran para luego volver a cortárselos. Ni se sentía sucia ante las sodomías del resto del grupo. No sentía la más mínima empatía por ella. Porque Lenore era una traidora a su raza.

Bebió de la joven moribunda de su regazo mientras se deleitaba en el castigo y regañándose a si misma por decirle a los esbirros que fueron a terminar el asunto Winchester que mataran al mas joven de ellos. No es que quisiera convertirlo como a su hermano pero sin duda seria algo digno de ver como Dean torturaba y destrozaba a Sam con sus propias manos delante de sus ojos.

_Una pena, si señor._

El cuerpo inerte choco contra el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo que no consiguió acallar los gimoteos de la traidora. Kate estaba a punto de unirse a la fiesta cuando la puerta de se abrió, dejando ver a uno de los vampiros que había encargado el trabajo.

Sabía que todo había ido mal antes de que abriera la boca.

…

A Sam le hubiera gustado dormir un rato después de la intensa sesión de sexo que acababa de tener pero la verdad era que no podían. No al menos en ese bungalow de la muerte y mucho menos podían irse sin adecentarlo un poco. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían deshacerse de los cuerpos y desmontar las trampas que había puesto por toda la casa.

De hecho fue Dean el que había insistido en esa última parte, alegaba que alguien podía activar una por equivocación y descabezarse. Sam se maravillo del efecto que había causado su sangre en el. Por regla general los vampiros no suelen tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia las personas. La única preocupación de un ser de la noche es alimentarse, no que algún pobre excursionista se matara.

_-Tanta sangre desperdiciada por el suelo._ -le había dicho nada mas decirle que tenían que desmontarlas.

Rio como un colegial al ver como Dean hacia un puchero al imaginarse a alguien caer en esa sangre. Sin duda su hermano había cambiado, no se engañaba. El noventa por ciento de él era un vampiro despiadado, pero aun así había un diez por ciento del antiguo Dean que conseguía que el ser de la noche se molestara en quitar las trampas.

_-Seria un desperdicio ¿Verdad?. Toda esa sangre tirada por el suelo, desperdiciada.-_ Le pico solo para ver que decía.

_-Sip....aunque no soy delicado para comer, siempre puedo tirarte al suelo e impregnarte en ella como si fueras un trozo de pan para luego lamerte entero.-_

¿Que se suponía que tenía que decir después de eso?... ¿Eh?.... ¿Qué?..... A su opinión solo podía hacer dos cosas: O retarle diciéndole que no era capaz de hacer eso o dejarlo pasar y empezar a trabajar.

Le costó sangre y gloria pero opto por la segunda opción.

Y ahí empezó otra discusión tonta. Dean decía que cavaria la fosa mientras que el hacia el trabajo de bricolaje de desmontar las trampas. Aun era de día por lo que Sam se negó en rotundo a que su hermano saliera fuera. Discutieron sobre ello. Dean le recordaba que los vampiros podían soportar la luz solar siempre que no fuera muy fuerte y Sam le respondía que no quería arriesgarse, que el se encargaría de cavar y de desmontar.  
Pero claro...hablaba con Dean Winchester y no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Sobre todo cuando hay un árbol tan frondoso y cerca de la puerta de la cocina que podía salir sin ningún problema a quemarse.

Al final tuvo que claudicar y aceptar el repartirse el trabajo. No porque Dean hubiera adquirido el poder de convencerlo con su recién adquirido estatus de vampiro sino porque el plazo que había pagado de alquiler cumplía esa misma tarde.  
Estuvo a punto de decapitarse el solo dos veces por culpa de que estaba más atento a lo que su hermano hacia que a lo suyo.

Gracias a Dios terminaron relativamente pronto, a las dos de la tarde. El tiempo justo de poder comer algo, meter a Dean en el coche envuelto en una manta (a pesar de las protestas de este) y dejar las llaves en recepción. Todo eso sin contar que a Dean le entrara un ataque de hambre y ambos terminaran tirados sobre la mesa de la cocina con Sam jadeando debajo, estirando el cuello hacia atrás para dejarle mejor acceso al vampiro que bebía con ansia mientras le clavaba la erección en la cadera.

Al final se pusieron en camino a las cuatro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Joder, te digo que el sol no me hace daño.- gruño el vampiro quitándose la manta y desechándola al asiento trasero.

Dean por una parte comprendía el miedo casi irracional de su hermanito, sinceramente a él tampoco le hacía gracia el convertirse en la antorcha humana pero tampoco podía ir así por la vida. Ahora era más fuerte y más rápido, vale que tuviera que mantener el cuello lejos de los objetos afilados pero... ¿Del sol? Mientras que no se bajara del coche en pleno desierto no había problema.

Miro por la ventana completamente ausente a la situación en la que estaban metidos, disfrutando por completo del verde paisaje y de como el sol lo hacía brillar.

- He estado pensando en llamar a Bobby.-

- ¿Para qué? - pregunto volviendo la vista hacia Sam, olvidándose por completo de lo apacible que se veía el bosque.

- Según tu no conocía a ninguno de los que nos ha atacado. Kate ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente lista como para cogerte y convertirte. No sería de extrañar que hubiera buscado ayuda uniéndose con otros vampiros. - Soltó de un tirón, dejándolo maravillado ante la explicación tan buena y plausible. Sin duda Sam hubiera sido un gran abogado, uno de esos implacables que no solo le queda bien el traje sino que te destrozan en el estrado. Dean se permitió el lujo de fantasear con su hermano vestido de traje de chaqueta con un libro de leyes en la mano y haciendo un alegato digno del mismísimo Perry Mason, claro está nunca terminaba a convencer al jurado porque el (Dean) se bajaba del estrado y se lo follaba contra la mesa del juez.- ¿Qué opinas?-pregunto sacándolo de su fantasía.

- No creo que llamar a Bobby sea la solución.- respondió hundiéndose en el sillón, intentando hacerse más pequeño si podía.

- ¿Qué?.... ¿Porque?....Reconoce que nos vendría muy bien su ayuda.-

Dean volvió a mirar hacia el paisaje, frunció el entrecejo al ver que el sol no brillaba tan fuerte a pesar de la hora y que el verde parecía haberse apagado. Miro la ventana y se extraño ante lo que veía. ¿Era cosa suya o el cristal se había oscurecido?

-¿Dean?-

-No podemos ir a Bobby por lo que soy.-mascullo olvidándose del tema de la ventana y mirando de nuevo a su hermano.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto con esa sonrisa de: _No puedo creerme que no me hagas caso_

-Sammy, Bobby es de la antigua escuela. La misma de papa y creo que no hace falta que te diga lo que papa pensaba de cualquier cosa que no fuera normal.-

-Si es sobrenatural ahí que matarlo.- resoplo con fastidio.

-Exacto.... ¿Como según tu, vamos a hacer que Bobby no se dé cuenta de que soy un vampiro?-

El psíquico guardo silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo en el que Dean aprovecho para investigar sobre sus poderes de vampiro. Había matado a suficientes seres de esos como para saber lo que supuestamente eran capaces de hacer, incluso mientras estaba en la granja con Kate y los suyos pudo vislumbrar algo de su poder al olfatear a la joven pelirroja cuando aún estaba a kilómetros de distancia. La única diferencia era que en ese momento no era consciente, utilizaba sus poderes como el que respira, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hace. Ahora quería ver que podía hacer.  
Cerró los ojos y se concentro en Sam, en su respiración furiosa porque lo de llamar a Bobby no había dado resultado. De ahí paso a oír su riego sanguíneo, no corría loco, es mas, parecía pasear tranquilo por sus venas. Nadie diría que estaba enfadado por como la sangre le corría.  
Una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en su rostro al oír el Bom Bom de su corazón, latía lento y con seguridad. Tomo nota mental de que la próxima vez que estuvieran de cacería le prestaría más atención a ese retumbar. De seguro que era intoxicante oírlo golpear con fuerza contra las costillas, la sonrisa paso de dulce a lobuna cuando cambio la idea de oírlo en una cacería por hacerlo mientras lo penetraba. Se imagino a si mismo rodeado por esos kilómetros de piernas, empujando con todo su cuerpo dentro de Sam mientras oía como el corazón parecía estallarle en el pecho.

-¡¡Ya está!!...- el repentino grito le hizo dar un salto en el sitio. Antes, cuando Dean era humano, de seguro que habría alzado los puños para defenderse de una posible amenaza pero ahora, que era vampiro, no hizo tal cosa, sino que saco sus filosos dientes a la vez que bufaba. -Tío...pareces un gato.- ironizo Sam quitándole importancia al asunto, como si no hubiera estado a punto de arrancarle la nuez por sobresaltarlo de esa manera.

-Sí....un gato.-gruño.

-¿Tendré que pasarte el cepillo después para que me ronronees?-pico el psíquico con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

-El que te va a pasar el cepillo soy yo pero no para que ronronees sino para que supliques.-

-Claro...Claro...- asintió de forma fingida, como si le diera toda la razón sin dársela.

Una sonrisa divertida se pinto en el rostro del mayor, le gustaba este Sammy que le seguía las bromas y le picaba, no es que el anterior no lo hiciera pero este....este conseguía sacar lo mejor que tenia dentro, cosa que era muy buena considerando su nueva naturaleza.

-Bueno... ¿Qué es lo que está?-retomo el tema de conversación para evitar que terminaran parando el coche en la cuneta para dejarle claro que no solo podía hacerlo suplicar, sino sollozar, gimotear, temblar y todo tipo de cosas.

-Ah...si...he estado pensando en eso de Bobby.-

-¿Todavía estas con eso?-

-Reconócelo, Dean...necesitamos ayuda. No sabemos cuánto son, además, si Kate lleva planeando esto tanto tiempo de seguro que serán bastantes.-

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso pero ya te he dicho porque no podemos llamar a Bobby.-

-Si...me has dicho que si sabe que eres un vampiro de seguro que te mata pero.... ¿Y si no lo sabe?-

El ex-cazador parpadeo sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hablo de que cuando te alimentas de mi pareces prácticamente humano, de eso hablo.-

-¿Así queeee...?-

-Así que solo tenemos que guardar un poco las apariencias y mantenerte alimentado.- Sam volteo la vista y con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos dijo:-Tranquilo...yo me ocupo de esa parte.-

-Dame el teléfono.-

…  
- Dame el teléfono.- juguetea con el aparato en las manos mientras vuelve a mirar por la ventana, de verdad juraría que están mas oscuros.- ¿Sam los cristales del coche son más oscuros o me lo parecen a mi?

- Será tu vista Dean, los vampiros tienen los sentidos diferentes.

- Será… El caso es que… Bueno, no tiene importancia.

Dean sigue pensativo y Sam le saca de su ensimismamiento para recordarle, volverle a insistir, que llame a Bobby. Cuando finalmente lo hace se pasan al teléfono un buen rato. Dean pone al veterano cazador al tanto de casi todo lo que ha pasado, obviando su propia situación y cuando finalmente cuelga apenas tiene que explicarle nada a Sam porque el menor ha seguido atentamente la conversación.

- ¿Crees que llamará a más cazadores?

- Sí, al menos a Ellen y aunque no vendrá mal la ayuda, cuantos más ojos entrenados me observen peor.

- No te preocupes, das el pego.

- No me preocupo… En el fondo sé que "vivo" tiempo prestado, soy un monstruo sobrenatural… Caza legal.

- No diga eso. - Le interrumpe Sam.  
Dean hace un gesto "Como quieras / lo que digas" y aunque no insiste se le nota que no cambia de opinión.

- Sólo espero acabar con ellos antes de irme, te quieren muerto Sam y no quiero que sean una amenaza para ti.

Sam no dice nada pero aparta la vista de la carretera, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no va a discutir con su hermano en ese momento, "las cosas de una en una" piensa, pero nada, NADA, le va a apartar de Dean.

Un par de horas después aparca en un bar a un lado de la carretera. Dean seguía distraído escuchando música y mirando por la ventana, un poco indolente, ciertamente el sol agota a los vampiros porque Dean ha cabeceado durante todo el día.

- ¿Por qué paramos? La casa de Bobby está muy cerca ¿no puedes esperar? - Sam le mira sonriendo, a veces le parece una criatura, a pesar del resplandor salvaje que domina su mirada, fulgor de muerte, de peligro, de animal, de ser de la noche sin duda.

- Yo puedo esperar, pero ahora mismo cualquier cazador que no te conociera sospecharía que tienes "algo" sobrenatural, los que te conocen estarían seguros. Mejor bajamos cada vez que tú te alimentas yo necesito alimentarme… Creo que acabaras conmigo... Y lo peor es que me gusta.

Dean le mira, comprende y se acerca a su hermano, es un gesto más de amante que de hambre, sus labios le rozan el cuello sin demanda, lame suavemente su garganta y baja rozando apenas hasta esconder la cara, un poco más abajo del cuello de su camisa, donde no se verá la marca, y justo ahí succiona, aun sin romper la piel, dejando que se acumule sangre y forme una moradura, marcándole como suyo, como propio.

- Deja de jugar Dean, no tenemos tiempo.

- ¿No te apetece?

- No he dicho eso, digo que no tenemos tiempo.

Sam siente, más que oír, la risa burbujeante y contagiosa de su hermano y antes de que le dé tiempo a disfrutarla vuelve a notar cómo le desgarra la piel, como le succiona la vida, por un momento desea que le lleve hasta el final, acabar, descansar, formar parte de él. Se nota más débil a medida que Dean bebe, más débil y menos el mismo, como si algo de la humanidad que gana el vampiro la perdiera él, antes de que le dé tiempo a analizar lo que significa, nota como lentamente los colmillos abandonan su garganta y sólo quedan los labios y la lengua del rubio restañando la herida con sus caricias, devolviéndole al mundo con la suave fricción de su cuerpo, con el ligero roce de sus manos.

Abre los ojos (ni siquiera sabe cuando los cerro) y vuelve a sorprenderse del milagro. Hay esta, otra vez… Dean, su Dean… Palpitante y vivo… En apariencia.

…

Apenas media hora después están aparcando en el taller de Bobby.

- Ya hemos llegado, ahora la gran prueba… Bobby.

- No te preocupes, nadie notara nada viéndote.

- Ya pero no se trata de nadie. Se trata de Bobby. Quiero a ese cabrón pero no dudo en hacerte beber agua bendita y no dudara en… bueno ya sabes, si sospecha no dudara… Papa no habría dudado y se parecen más de lo que ninguno de los dos admitiría.

Llaman a la puerta del veterano cazador y, aunque lo niega, Sam se siente nervioso, está casi seguro de que no reconocerá eso en lo que se ha convertido su hermano. Casi seguro, preferiría estar seguro al cien por cien. Cuando Bobby abre la puerta y les invita a entrar mira primero a Sam con una sonrisa y cuando su vista se fija en Dean esta se desvanece, como si lo supiera… Sam no puede evitar observarle un poco más de lo habitual, espiando cualquier gesto de su experimentado amigo, vigilando que no se convierta en un peligro para Dean, odiaría haberle convencido de meterse en una trampa. Al ver como mira al nuevo vampiro se da cuenta de que no va a funcionar.

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

La experta mirada del cazador resbala de uno a otro hermano.

Sam tiembla, está claro que Bobby "sabe" aunque aún no sepa qué. Demasiada experiencia en todo lo sobrenatural como para no saber que algo pasa con Dean, de todas formas no se descubre, actúa con aparente naturalidad, tan sólo les ofrece algo de beber y ambos hermanos se miran risueños, está claro que tomen lo que tomen estará "bautizado", por suerte esa parte es fácil de lidiar, entraba en lo previsto.

Antes de que Sam pueda hacer algo, Dean le da un buen trago a su cerveza y SORPRESA… no pasa nada, ni humo, ni cara de dolor... nada de nada. Menudo alivio.

De repente aparecen Ellen y Jo, la más joven trae un arreglo floral y pasa tan cerca de Dean que hasta le provoca un estornudo.

Sencillamente genial, no les basta con estar perseguidos por un numero indeterminado de seres de la noche, ni que Dean haya perdido su humanidad convirtiéndose así en un vampiro, ni el estrés de que pase lo que pase Bobby no descubra lo que es su hermano, no... Encima tienen que aguantar a Jo y sus expresiones de chica sexy cuando Dean anda cerca.

Quiso estrangularla. Con sus propias manos.

Una pena que Bobby y Ellen no lo vieran con buenos ojos. Así que se hundió un poco más en la silla, observando como la antigua propietaria de RoadHouse ponía un cazo para hacer café y la susodicha chiquilla paseaba con la gran planta, alegando que se la iba a regalar al antiguo cazador para alegrar un poco la casa.

Alegrarla...claro...ahora lo llaman así... ¿Si es para la casa porque se tiene que acercar tanto a Dean? Joder, solo tiene que meterlas en un jarrón, echarle agua y ponerlo en un sitio al sol...NO TIENE PORQUE DEJAR QUE SU LARGO CABELLO RUBIO LE ROCE EL HOMBRO.

Cruzándose de brazos se dejo caer en el asiento, completamente fastidiado y recreándose en cómo le retorcería el cuello.

-¿No vas a echarle agua?-le pregunto _OhgraciasHellen_ a su hija  
La joven se acerco al fregadero, dejando las flores visiblemente alejadas de la candela haciéndole desear al psíquico que en ese momento se prendieran.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le sobrevino, obligándole a llevarse las manos a la sien y a cerrar los ojos. Medio segundo después, Jo grito llamando la atención de todos.

-Oh...Mierda...mierda...mierda.-

Las flores se habían convertido en una pequeña llamarada. Sam se levanto y miro a Dean que al igual que cualquier vampiro parecía tener pánico al fuego. Vio con claridad como sus labios se estiraban hacia atrás para empezar a sisear como un gato.

Bobby salvo la situación vertiendo la cerveza que se estaba tomando, extinguiendo así el pequeño fuego.

-Lo...lo siento.- Se disculpo la chica llevándose una mano a la garganta.- Creo que he dejado demasiado cerca las flores de la candela.-

-No pasa nada, cielo....-Ellen le rodeo los hombros con los brazos y le beso la frente.- Anda, ¿porque no vas al salón y buscáis una estrategia entre los chicos y tú?-

Sam quiso soltar un juramento, ahora entendía como se sentía su hermano al tener que cargar con el todo el tiempo. No le paso desapercibido la sonrisa divertida que se dibujo en el rostro del vampiro.

Se dirigieron al salón seguidos de la chica... Bueno, más bien seguía a Dean..._zorra_. Se desplomo en el sofá de dos plazas y al poco su hermano se sentó a su lado. Todo habría estado perfecto sino hubiera sido porque en ese momento Jo se sentó en medio de los dos (aplastándolo contra el reposabrazos) alegando que era pequeñita y que cavia en cualquier lado.

-Pero claro... Vosotros no sabéis lo que es eso ¿Verdad, Dean?-

El cazador sonrió divertido ante ese acoso tan bestia y con una sonrisa encantadora, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo en vez de... "Otra cosa" le respondió:

-¿Pequeño?... No, que va... De hecho siempre tengo problemas debido a lo grande que soy.-

Si hubiera podido habría vomitado en el suelo. Cristo… Qué asco de mujer.

-¿Ah... Si?- pregunto coqueta, acercándose más a su hermano. Solo le falto rozarse contra él como un perro en celo.- Algún día tendremos que averiguarlo.-

_Ya estaba, era demasiado... Iba a arrancarle la cabeza._

Comprendía perfectamente que se sintiera atraída por su hermano, vale... lo entendía pero de ahí a hacerle un interrogatorio sobre el tamaño de su... De su... VALE.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y sacar el arma cuando en ese momento Ellen y Bobby hicieron su aparición con una bandeja llena de tazas de café.

-¿Quien quiere café? - pregunto la mujer dejando la bandeja en una mesita delante de ellos.

-Yo…- Respondió risueña Jo.- ¿Tu también quieres, no Sam?-pregunto con una amabilidad fingida.

Sam casi pudo sentir la suave piel del cuello de la cazadora entre sus dedos.

-Yo no...- empezó a decir pero en ese momento Dean lo interrumpió diciendo:

-El es mas de cosas sanas, te verde y todo es.-

La risa generalizada que provoca el comentario de Dean en los cazadores logra distender el ambiente, luego se pasan toda la tarde hablando y preparando distintas estrategias para localizar y aniquilar los nidos de vampiros que les amenazan.

Horas más tarde Sam se despereza, extiende los brazos y deja uno sobre el respaldo del sofá, aparentemente sobre Jo, pero en realidad busca pellizcar el hombro de su hermano para llamarle la atención… Se le empieza a percibir menos humano y no quiere que los demás lo noten.

Dean le entiende, siempre se han entendido sin palabras y ahora más que nunca, se levanta para ir al baño y todos le siguen con la mirada, demasiado atentos como para que Sam pueda ir detrás de él, hasta que el ruido de algo al romperse distrae a los cazadores. Ha sido una ventana, ahora una grieta va de lado a lado del cristal, sin causa aparente.

Desde luego no dejan de pasar cosas raras desde que los Winchester han llegado.

Sam aprovecha la distracción para seguir a su hermano, entra en el baño detrás de él y se deja envolver en sus brazos. Antes de que Dean pose sus labios en su garganta ya esta jadeando.

El tacto del rubio es adictivo y casi lo necesita más que el vampiro su sangre.

Al menos eso es lo que piensa Sam porque Dean no puede decir lo mismo, cuando rompe la piel del menor y siente su sabor detonar en sus labios la sensación es embriagadora, seductora, fascinante… No sólo le alimenta, no sólo le maquilla de humanidad, también le convulsiona, le lleva a un mundo de éxtasis sólo comparable con el sexo… La combinación de la sangre y el sexo es la perfección.

Por un momento piensa en cómo sería con Jo, la chica lleva toda la tarde provocándole, bueno la verdad es que lleva coqueteando con él desde que la conoce.

No, no sería lo mismo y no es porque la sangre que bebe sea su misma sangre, es porque es Sam, su Sam, Sammy, suyo desde siempre… Compartir su sangre es lo más enajenante que ha disfrutado en la vida. Eso y provocarle, de hecho Sam celoso es todavía más divertido, pero ya le picara después, en esos momentos prefiere disfrutarle.

…

El corazón de Sammy que hasta hacia escasos segundos latía rápido debido a la excitación se hallaba ahora más relajado, latiendo en un lento bom bom que provocaba un ligero ronroneo en el vampiro. A Dean le entraron unas ganas terribles de acostarse a los pies de su hermano y quedarse dormido como un gatito.  
Tomo nota mental de recordarle al psíquico lo que había dicho antes de cepillarlo. En esos momentos sonaba bastante bien.  
-Sera mejor que salgas tu...- ordeno con un suspiro el menor. El ex-cazador alzo la vista para preguntar el porqué pero Sam pareció leer sus pensamientos.- No podemos salir los dos del mismo baño.- informo con una sonrisa divertida.- Y menos si yo parezco haber tenido un orgasmo hace menos de dos segundos.-

-¿Te has corrido mientras te mordía, pervertido? - ronroneo Dean apretándose más contra él, incrustándolo prácticamente en la puerta del baño.

-Me acojo a la quinta enmienda.- respondió divertido.- Anda, tira tu mientras yo me echo un poco de agua en la cara.

Dean obedeció como buen soldado que era, no sin antes darle una sonora palmada en el trasero, diciéndole que de esa noche no lo salvaba nadie.

Salió del baño con una sonrisa divertida que vacilo un poco al encontrarse de bruces con Jo, que invadió su espacio personal como si fuera un buey.

-Hola.- Si la chica intentaba sonar sexy no lo consiguió. Aun así Dean era Dean lo cual significaba que respondió al cortejo encantado.

-Hola.- El sí que sonó sexy.- ¿Vienes al baño?-pregunto señalando con el pulgar la puerta e intentando pensar una estrategia para que no entrara y viera a Sam con los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
Tuvo que apretar los pies en el suelo para no entrar de nuevo en la habitación al dibujar su mente la imagen de su hermano recién orgasmado.

Estaba a punto de decirle la primera excusa que se le ocurriera, como que no le recomendaba entrar ya que había comido judías cuando la joven sonrió ampliamente, enseñando todos esos dientes blancos y balanceándose de un lado a otro negó con la cabeza.

-No, he venido para buscarte a ti.-

La sonrisa de Dean se ensancho en parte aliviada y en parte divertida.

Aliviada porque la joven no entraría en el baño y divertida porque en ese momento oía como el corazón de Sam latía colérico a través de la puerta. Ya lo había oído antes cuando se sentaron los dos en el sofá y le resulto la mar de erótico. Recordó el interrogatorio al que sometieron a esa fea vampira y como su celoso hermano actuó después... Como una mujer despechada y Cristo... Fue lo más cercano a sentirse humano sin necesidad de probar la sangre.

Así que se inclino sobre la puerta, sintiendo el olor de Sam al otro extremo y como la sangre volaba por sus venas cuando él dijo:

-Pues aquí me tienes, princesa....-

La chica sonrió excitada, pudo oler el olor dulzón de entre sus piernas pero al contrario de lo que pensaba no le resulto atractivo. No porque fuera Jo, sino porque era completamente diferente al de su hermano. El olor de Sam era rudo, salvaje, nada de dulce y esas mariconadas.

-¿Crees que podría ir a verte esta noche?... ¿A tu habitación?-

_Ala…_

Quiso parpadear sorprendido pero solo consiguió aumentar su sonrisa al oír el resoplido colérico que soltó Sam al otro lado de la puerta.

-No creo que debamos hacerlo, Jo. Recuerda que tenemos una cacería.-

-Estoy segura de que eso nunca te ha impedido nada.-

-Cierto. Pero el tener a mi hermano acostado en la cama de al lado, sí.-

La cara de la joven cazadora fue digna de una foto. Abrió la boca, seguramente para decirles que podían buscarse otro sitio para hacer lo que quiera que tuviera en mente pero sinceramente lo que ella tuviera pensado le importaba muy poco a Dean que solo tenía sentidos para el pequeño huracán que se formaba en la habitación que había detrás de él.

Así que con esa sonrisa de casanova puso un dedo sobre los labios de Jo y con la voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sam lo oyera dijo:  
-No te preocupes, preciosa, hay muchos días... Tal vez después de la cacería... podamos... ya sabes.

…

Sam tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las manos y morderse los labios para no salir y acabar con los dos en ese mismo momento, los celos le atacaron con más virulencia que nunca en su vida, de hecho los celos le atacaban por primera vez, antes pensaba que no estaban en su carácter, pero tal vez sólo era que no había tenido motivos para sentirse celoso.

Ahora se sentía herido, deseaba hacerle daño a Jo, mucho daño y a Dean… A Dean por un lado quería hacerle daño y por otro quería evitárselo, los celos eran la cosa más extraña que había experimentado en su vida.

Les escucho alejarse entre bromas y risas y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que nadie le vería regreso al salón por suerte allí estaba Ellen y Dean no se atrevía a coquetear abiertamente con Jo delante de su madre.

Ya tendría tiempo de vengarse esa noche, Dean aun no le había visto celoso, nadie le había visto nunca celoso.

Durante el resto de la tarde no demuestra su enfado, cada vez que Dean palidece le hace un gesto, está atento a las señas de su hermano para evitar que se le vea el más mínimo destello sobrenatural.

Se coordinan tan bien que, aunque apenas pasan momentos solos los aprovechan al máximo, si Sam va a por tazas a la cocina Dean le sigue para buscar galletas, si Dean va al dormitorio a buscar algo a la maleta Sam recuerda algo que también necesita y le sigue…

Cada momento solos es un pequeño sorbo de sangre, una caricia robada, un beso húmedo y apasionado que promete mucho más.

Bastante después de irse a dormir Dean se acerca a la cama de Sam y le susurra que todos duermen ya.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Contesta Sam.

Dean hace un gesto como si escuchara los ruidos de la casa.

- Completamente seguro. Podemos hacer lo que queramos menos ruido.

Lo último lo dice acompañándolo con un guiño.

La punción le pilla completamente desprevenido, Sammy, su dulce Sammy le ha clavado una inyección de sangre de muerto en el cuello y el veneno cumple su cometido rápidamente, todo a su alrededor se nubla y no puede sostenerse de pie, por suerte el moreno está preparado para sostener su peso y arrastrarle hasta la cama

- Bueno Dean, ahora vamos a hablar en serio de esa fea costumbre tuya de flirtear.-

Demasiado débil para contestar apenas deja escapar un gemido de los labios, mientras Sam abre un estuche similar a los de joyería en los que hay diferentes tipos de cadena, pero en este caso lo que hay son pequeños estiletes, agujas, bisturís… Y lo deja al lado de un envase en el que el vampiro reconoce sangre de muerto.

- ¿Vas a torturarme, hermanito?

- Un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que te lo pienses antes de volver a enrollarte con Jo o cualquier otra persona.

- ¿Celos? ¿Tienes celos y por eso vas a hacerme daño?

- ¡Sí! ¿Duele, sabes? Duele verte coqueteando hasta con las piedras del camino.-

- Es un juego Sam, sólo un juego… Y tu también podrías jugar.

Sam le mira visiblemente enfadado y desgarra la piel del mayor con uno de los bisturís manchado de sangre… La herida no sólo no sé cierra sino que además se vuelve gris y deforma la piel del rubio, el gemido que deja escapar es de autentico dolor, pero ni aún así se calla.

- Sammy, podríamos invitarla ¿sabes? Ella, tú y yo ¿no te apetece? ¿No te gustan las rubias? Si quieres podemos buscar una morena… ¿O prefieres un moreno?

- Eres un cerdo. No, no quiero compartirte, ni con ella ni con nadie… ¿Lo entiendes o necesitas un mapa para seguirme?

- Te sigo, pero es divertido hacerte rabiar…

- ¿De eso se trata? De hacerme rabiar. Pues yo te voy a hacer mucho más a ti.-

- Venga. Veamos hasta donde llegas hermanito.

La burla implícita en las palabras de Dean no contribuye precisamente a calmar a Sam que opta por cruzarle la cara con una sonora bofetada.

- Sam, lo que quieras hacerme hazlo sin hacer ruido o despertaras a todos.

Sam le impide seguir hablando de la manera más efectiva, tapando con su propia boca la del mayor, besa, lame, muerde y sin terminar de separarse de él vuelve a empezar, el enfado se disuelve en la saliva de su boca. Se le olvida porque estaba tan resentido, cuando el vampiro le corresponde. Sólo puede pensar en desnudarle, en disfrutarle, en ningún caso en hacerle daño

"Sammyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" Cuando le abre las piernas no es venganza lo que busca, sólo posesión, "mío, mío" murmura una y otra vez mientras lame su piel, mientras muerde y ensaliva cada centímetro del vampiro, siente lo frió que esta, en esos momentos ha perdido completamente cualquier atisbo de humanidad. Sólo hay una forma de que la recupere, pero aún no, aún le necesita débil, flojo entre sus brazos, necesita sentir que puede dominarlo.

Le desnuda lentamente, por primera vez en su vida Dean es mucho más endeble que él y acepta dócilmente cada orden del menor, saberle indefenso entre sus brazos es el mayor de los afrodisiacos.

CONTINUARA


	12. Chapter 12

Y otros dos mas XD

CAPÍTULO 12

Deja vagar su mirada por el cuerpo indefenso de su hermano…

Hermoso, siempre ha sido hermoso, pasa su mano libre por el pecho que observa, acariciando, sabiendo que su corazón no palpita bajo su tacto, ese corazón que el contribuyo a poner de nuevo en marcha, ese mismo por el que su padre prefirió arder en el infierno, siente que se ahoga solo de pensar que ya no volverá a latir, sus dedos siguen recorriéndole y nota como sus pezones se endurecen cuando los roza, apoya la mano abierta buscando más sensaciones y nota como él deja escapar el aire lentamente, como si le costara "más te va a costar" piensa y vuelve a recrudecer el ritmo de sus caricias, que se han vuelto demanda, aprieta, soba y estruja.

Le mira con el deseo palpitando en sus ojos lo negro casi ha engullido el verde, apenas un leve reflejo, toda su piel brilla como si se hubiera maquillado de iridiscencias, las aletas de su nariz están más abiertas de lo habitual, incluso palpitan levemente, sus labios están abiertos en una invitación casi obscena a la que es imposible negarse, todo él transpira sexo, expele sexo, es sexo y casi se rinde a la invitación sin palabras, casi, Dean tiene que aclarar cosas aunque cada vez le cuesta más recordar de que hablaban y porque estaba tan enfadado, cuando lo único que le apetece realmente es arrastrarle y arrancarle la ropa en el más breve espacio de tiempo, porque se muere, literalmente se muere si no le consigue lo antes posible.

Sam le desea tanto que sabe que no es sano ni normal, hoy le ha visto coquetear con Jo y ha sentido unos celos salvajes, algo impropio, lo sabe, algo que le ha impulsado a empujarle contra la pared de la habitación, nada más cruzar la puerta, algo que ha hecho que sus besos fueran más profundos, sus caricias más posesivas, sus labios le han marcado, algo que en lo apasionado del momento él pasa por alto, pero después se lo echara en cara, mientras le da igual, le muerde apasionadamente, le tiene y se entrega, sólo faltan las palabras para completar, le encantaría obligarle a confesarse suyo, pero aunque en el momento de pasión lo consiguiera sabe que no es cierto, no es de nadie y le duele, le quiere en exclusiva y sólo tiene lo que quiere darle, quiere la propiedad de un esposo y tiene efímera fidelidad del amante, no conseguirá más y sólo puede marcarle como propio con un mordisco un poco más pasional de lo debido, una succión menos neutra, más apremiante, mientras abre su cuerpo para enterrarse en él con hambre caníbal.

El cuerpo de su hermano es suyo, suyo para hacer lo que quiera, para reclamarle, para alimentarle, para tenerle y para agredirle si eso es lo que quiere hacer… Y quiere, en esos momentos quiere.

Dean se siente más expuesto de lo que ha estado nunca en su vida, no sabe si es la pequeña intoxicación, el hambre o qué, pero nota como si decenas de manos le tocaran, como si hubiera un sin fin de personas en la habitación, algo imposible porque están ellos solos. Siente las caricias de Sam por todo el cuerpo, está en todas partes, necesita tocarle, el no ha sido nunca un hombre pasivo en el sexo y no va a empezar ahora.

Tiene el firme propósito de alzar la mano y enredar los dedos dentro de esa larga melena de hippie mientras le destroza la boca a besos. Su cerebro da la orden pero no sabe porque su mano no se mueve, yace quieta sobre el colchón, como si alguien la sujetara y si eso no es raro lo que le sigue si lo es, porque intenta hablar, intenta decirle a Sam que algo va mal pero nada sale de sus labios, solo gemidos y lloriqueos de placer.

Sus brazos suben a la altura del cabecero de la cama sin que pueda impedirlo, sus piernas se abren y siente a Sam entrar en el sin prepararle, gritaría si pudiera, pero es como si una mano invisible le amordazara.

Duele como una más de las muchas violaciones que sufrió durante su transformación, pero al mismo tiempo es como si algo o alguien le cuidara y curara al mismo tiempo que le lastima, las lagrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, es demasiado, demasiada sumisión, nunca se ha sentido tan expuesto, nunca ha claudicado de esta manera. Nunca se ha sentido tan dominado. Preferiría que no le gustara, preferiría no sentir ningún placer, pero hasta eso parece que esta fuera de su voluntad porque también nota esos dedos invisibles tocándole por dentro y por fuera, excitándole y llevándole al borde del orgasmo para parar cuando esta justo a punto de conseguirlo y volver a empezar en la tortura más exquisita a la que nadie podría resistirse.

La luz de la habitación se apaga y se enciende, las persianas bajan y suben, las ventanas se abren y cierran al tiempo… Toda la habitación parece girar al ritmo en el que Sam le embiste, cuando el orgasmo llega es demoledor, su cuerpo tiembla desde la cabeza hasta los pies, se estira bajo el cuerpo de su hermano sin notar nada bajo ellos, ni el colchón, ni la cama, nada…

Despacio, muy despacio va recuperando sus sentidos, Sam se separa de él lentamente, como si ahora que se siente saciado temiera lastimarle, se tumba a su lado y le acaricia suavemente, hunde los dedos en el húmedo pelo de su hermano y recorre su perfil con la yema de los dedos…

Nota, más que ver, como le ofrece su cuello, rozando voluptuosamente sus labios.

Cuando vuelve la cara sin morderle es lo que menos espera Sam, que Dean rechace alimentarse, sabe que le ha hecho daño, pero es un vampiro, no le ha hecho nada que no se cure con un poco de sangre y no entiende porque el rubio se niega la cura.

- ¿Qué pasa?-gruñe más que pregunta

- Nada.-

Y ese "nada" ha sonado exactamente igual que una mujer maltratada. El impulso de levantarse de la cama y espetarle que qué demonios le pasa es demasiado fuerte y atractivo, tanto que le asusta. No sabe cómo pero consigue sobreponerse de esa sensación. No porque este mal, ni porque sea algo despreciable. Sino porque SABE que le ha hecho daño. SABE que no lo ha hecho bien. SABE que se ha comportado como esos monstruos que le arrancaron la humanidad una fatídica noche.

¡Lo ha roto!

¡Lo ha lastimado de verdad!

Le mira con adoración, pasa los dedos por su piel con tanto cuidado como si fuera del más frágil cristal, le acaricia apenas, es menos que una caricia, un roce ligero, los ojos del vampiro permanecen cerrados, pero una lagrima solitaria escapa de ellos recorriendo muy poco distancia ya que Sam la captura con su lengua antes de que avance.

- Dean, por favor, abre los ojos.

En lugar de hacerle caso los cierra con aún más fuerza. Sam pone las manos en los hombros de su hermano, los amasa suavemente y vuelve a insistir.

- Por favor Dean, mírame.

Esta vez el mayor obedece, aún renuente, parpadea un poco y su mirada esta tan llena de dolor que realmente no lo esperaba.

Desterrar esos asquerosos sentimientos no le cuesta tanto cuando siente como Dean se acurruca en el colchón. Dándole la espalda. Encogiéndose de piernas y brazos. Intentando hacerse pequeño, sin conseguirlo, en esa minúscula cama.

Ese no es su hermano.

No es el fuerte e irónico Dean.

-¿Dean?- el susurro esta tan cargado de pánico que por un momento le recordó a cuando era un niño y le daba miedo el monstruo del armario. Alarga la mano para tocarle el hombro. Nunca llega a hacerlo. El se encoge antes de que siquiera le roce. Una parte de su corazón se resquebraja ante ese gesto.- He sido un... poco... brusco.- intenta que suene a disculpa pero sinceramente, no sabe si lo logra

- ¿Solo un poco?- Puro sarcasmo y despotismo.

Las ganas de levantarse y estamparlo contra la pared vuelven de una forma arrolladora pero vuelven al disiparse al ver sangre en su miembro.

Sangre que no es suya.

Se le congela el alma al ver que los muslos de Dean están manchados del líquido rojo.

Dean frunce los labios en un gesto que negará, pero que es claramente un puchero y a Sam se le parte el corazón al mirarle y no comprende como ese gesto entre el dolor y la derrota puede excitarle tanto. Lo lógico sería que le doliera, que quisiera aliviarle y en lugar de eso le desea, casi con tanta violencia como acaba de poseerle, pero no va a lastimarle, al menos no conscientemente, al menos no va a lastimarle más, acaricia los labios de su hermano con la punta de los dedos y le escucha preguntar.

- ¿Qué eres en realidad?

- No te entiendo Dean

- No me entiendes? Eso – señala alrededor envolviendo con la mirada toda la habitación- lo que ha pasado ¿qué es Sam? ¿Qué eres en realidad?

- Yo....- grazna pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta.

- Eso digo yo, Sammy. Tú. –habla sin girarse, en susurros y es peor que si le golpeara con los puños. Ojala lo hiciera. -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Este no eres tu.- Oye como traga saliva e inconscientemente lo imita.- No eres tu.-Repite ahogando el llanto.

- ¿De qué hablas? Soy yo.-

Aun no han salido las palabras de su boca cuando oye como los muelles de la cama crujen. Dean se apoya sobre su propio codo, poniéndose de costado para (por fin) enfrentarlo. Las pupilas se le dilatan al verlo bien por primera vez desde que tuvo el orgasmo. Ya lo había visto antes en su faceta de ser de la noche. Lo había visto colérico. Malvado. Cínico. Cazador despiadado. Pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

La piel color ceniza, los ojos del verde sobrenatural, los labios...esos preciosos labios morados y su pecho quieto, estático.

Era el retrato de la muerte.

Pero no fue por eso por lo que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Fue por esa expresión de perdición. Puro miedo y desesperación.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?-gimotea mientras cubre su precioso cuerpo desnudo con la sabana.- ¿No ves que desde que me alimento de ti estas distinto?-

Sabe que su expresión es estúpida y está seguro de que dentro de medio segundo Dean se lo dirá. Dirá algo así como: Quita esa cara de capullo.

Pero la réplica nunca llega.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que tal vez. Y solo tal vez. Dean tenga razón.

Se muerde los labios mientras intenta recordar. Averiguar cuando empezó un cambio como el que dice su hermano. El recuerdo más inmediato le golpea. El asco que sintió cuando se corrió y vio como Dean lo rechazaba a la hora de alimentarse. Esa no era una reacción muy normal en el. Luego estaba el odio que desarrollo en tan poco tiempo hacia Jo, las ganas que tuvo de matarla por el simple hecho de insinuarse a su hermano (algo que no había dejado de hacer desde que lo conoció) y por ultimo.....la vampira. Ni pestañeo cuando le corto la cabeza...y solo porque había estado coqueteando.

- Mátame, por favor.-

Debería estar shockeado solo con la primera palabra. _Mátame._ No es normal que un hermano le pida a otro que lo mate pero no es la primera vez que se lo pide en tan poco tiempo, así que podría decirse que está un poco inmunizado. Lo que si lo deja fuera de combate es él: Por favor.

Es un Por Favor lleno de suplica y no es que le moleste que le suplique (si, decididamente Dean tiene razón y algo le pasa. Porque no es normal que se empalme con ese tono de pena) lo que en realidad le aterra es que lo diga. _Por favor._ ¿Desde cuándo pide las cosas por favor? Nunca lo ha hecho. NUNCA.

La cosa debe ser grave para que lo haga.

- Por favor. Sammy... puedo soportar el ser un monstruo pero no puedo hacerte eso a ti. No puedo convertirte en vampiro a ti.-

Siente la piel de la cara estirarse y no sabe si es una sonrisa inocente o insana.

- Dean... no puedes...-

- Te estoy haciendo algo.- le corta tanto con sus palabras como poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios.- No sé lo que es pero sé que soy yo. Que es culpa mía y...-

Esta vez el que lo silencia es el. Besándolo de forma dulce. Una forma que nada tiene que ver con la de hace escasos minutos. Son labio sobre labio. No hay lengua. Solo besos castos e inocentes.

Siente la fría piel erizarse bajo sus dedos cuando le acaricia y no puede evitar estremecerse. No puede hacerle daño. No al menos hasta que él se lo pida. Lleva cazando lo suficiente para saber que los vampiros son pervertidos por naturaleza por lo cual tarde o temprano Dean se lo pedirá.

Así que se desprende de esa sensación de hambre o como quiera llamarla. Se la quita como si fuera un jersey. Ella se deja ir, sabiendo que más pronto que tarde será saciada.

- No es culpa tuya.- susurra acariciándole el cabello con una sonrisa.-Amarte es duro, difícil, haces de todo una batalla, a veces quiero rendirme y pensar que no merece la pena, que no mereces la pena, pero no puedo, te echo de menos antes de separarme de ti, necesito hundir mi nariz en tu cuello y respirarte, necesito que me protejas o que creas que lo haces, en todo caso que estés ahí intentándolo, sin pensar en ti porque me antepones y me he acostumbrado.

Pero como siempre Dean tiene que echarse la culpa. No puede ser que algo que sale mal sea culpa de otra persona, tiene que ser culpa de él. No está dispuesto a consentirlo. No esta vez. Puede que abriera la puerta para lo que le pasa pero era él el culpable de todo lo demás.

Así que antes de que vuelva a abrir la boca deja que lo vea. Solo es un resquicio de esa horrible sensación que ha desterrado hacia escasos minutos.

No sabe con exactitud como lo está haciendo pero debe de estar haciéndolo bien porque de repente el rostro del vampiro se desdibuja en una mueca de horror. Tiene que cerrar los brazos con fuerza sobre su cuerpo para evitar que se aleje de él.

- Sam... Tus ojos... - jadea sin apartar la mirada.

- ¿Lo ves, Dean? Ahora no somos tan distintos. Tu eres un ser de la noche y yo... Yo aun no sé lo que soy pero estoy seguro de que lo averiguaremos.- intenta sonreír para tranquilizarlo pero no le sale.

Podría decirse que el mayor de los Winchester tarda una eternidad en reaccionar pero el tiempo es relativo en esa cama. Sam juraría y perjuraría que solo pasaron unos segundos a pesar de que por el filo de la puerta se está filtrando un poco de luz. Cuando por fin Dean se mueve es para cerrar sus muertas manos sobre su rostro, cierra los ojos y aspira hondo al sentir los pulgares dibujándoles las mejillas pero vuelve a abrirlos con presteza cuando oye la voz del mayor que le ordena que no quiere dejar de verlos.

- ¿De qué color son?-pregunta con voz profunda, sintiendo como su cuerpo se va enrollando poco a poco en el de su hermano. Aplastándolo contra el colchón.

- Amarillos.-

Ríe con una mezcla de amargura y diversión. Amarillos. No podían ser de otro color tenían que ser amarillos. Mandaba narices.

- Raro que no te hayas levantado para llenarme el cuerpo de plomo.- pregunto rozando nariz con nariz.

- ¿Y quien dice que no lo voy a hacer?- ronroneo acariciándole la pantorrilla con la planta del pie.

- ¿Y quien dice que yo te dejare?- reta rozándose contra él, sintiendo ambas erecciones.

- Me dejaras... ¿Y sabes porque?-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque tengo un plan.-

Lo besa de una forma tan pasional que no parece que sea un vampiro, ni siquiera parece Dean. Es puro sentimiento. Eso le desconcierta tanto que termina con la espalda en el colchón, sintiendo el peso de su hermano que se roza contra él. No puede evitar abrir las piernas, dejándolo resbalar entre ellas cuando siente la lengua entrar en su boca.

- ¿Qué plan es ese?- rueda los ojos cuando una fría mano se cierra sobre su miembro. Acariciándolo con tranquilidad, como si en pocas horas (o minutos) Ellen no fuera a entrar por la puerta para ir a cazar a los que lo convirtieron en vampiro.

- Comerte a besos, lamerte entero, hacer que te corras hasta que pierdas el conocimiento y cuando por fin estés indefenso ante mí... - No termina la frase, solo gruñe de esa forma animal y salvaje mientras libera su miembro, deslizando los dedos hasta su entrada, dilatándolo sin fuerza.

El corazón de Sam da un brinco en el sitio al sentir el primer dedo. Su suavidad hace que el corazón se le arrugue, al igual que los besos de boca abierta que le llenan el cuerpo. Le cuesta un rato entenderlo. Tal vez es por su nueva naturaleza pero el caso es que se da cuenta. _Más vale tarde que nunca._

Están haciendo el amor.

Suspira sin importarle que nadie le oiga, gracias al cielo Dean está ahí para impedir eso. Cierra los labios sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento y haciéndole el amor a su boca, consiguiendo que la sensación se diluya hasta que prácticamente no existe.

Levanta las piernas y alza las caderas cuando por fin lo penetra, intentando sentir todo lo que es su hermano e intentando darle todo lo que se merece, Dean ha dado su vida por él y el no va a ser menos. Iría gustoso hasta el Infierno para patear al diablo si él se lo pidiera.

Gimen con fuerza pero no de la misma forma que la última vez en la que solo contaba el orgasmo, sino con pasión, con el deseo de sentirse el uno al otro. El placer final es secundario. Un plus. Lo importante en ese momento es decirse, con sus cuerpos, lo que sienten el uno con el otro.

Sam le ofrece el cuello casi sin darse cuenta, desea ser suyo en todos los aspectos, no le importa que las embestidas se hayan recrudecido un poco, lo que importa es que Dean cierra las manos sobre su cabello, tirando con falsa brusquedad, dejándole la carótida a la vista y que por fin. POR FIN. Hunde los dientes en su cuello.

Esa vez es diferente a todas. No porque se corra de una manera que nunca a echo. Vaciándose desde los testículos hasta el alma. No porque Dean le vacíe por el cuello a la vez que le llena con su esencia. Sino porque esta vez no es obligación. Es porque ambos quieren y porque por mucho que les duelan saben que los dos son monstruos. Monstruos que luchan contra el mal y que aman a la sangre de la misma sangre.  
Dean se desploma sobre él, satisfecho en más de un aspecto pero aun así hay algo que siente que se les escapa de los dedos.

- Dean.- pregunta mientras lo aprisiona con los brazos y las piernas, impidiéndole salir de su interior.

- ¿Hmmmmm.?- Se estremece al sentir la lengua lamerle, cerrándole así la herida.

- ¿Por qué crees que sean amarillos?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta incorporándose lo justo para enfrentarle.

- Mis ojos… ¿Por qué amarillos? ¿Por qué tienen que ser del mismo color que el demonio que mato a nuestra madre.?- siente como el nudo de su estomago crece hasta prácticamente negarle la facultad de hablar.-¿Por qué no pueden ser de otro color?- grazna

Dean suspira con pesar pero no aparta la mirada. Le aparta un mechón de cabello de los ojos, cuando habla, lo hace con pesar.

- No lo sé, Sammy. Solo sé dos cosas: Una: que nuestra familia esta maldita.- responde besándole de forma casta los labios, refiriéndose a todo lo que les ha pasado recientemente.

- ¿Y la segunda?-A Sam le sorprende lo increíblemente asustado que le sonó su voz.

- Que vamos a averiguar el porqué de tu estado

CONTINUARA


End file.
